The Twelve Days of Christmas Hogwarts Style
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: DMHG Draco finds out Hermione's secret obsession with the romantic poem The Twelve Days of Christmas and uses it in a nasty prank against said girl. This is the start of a long prank war that just might ultamitely result in undying love. COMPLETE
1. a partrige in a pear tree

_**Well now, this should prove interesting. I know I promised I wasn't going to be starting another story...I believe I just did cringes please don't kill me! I had to! It's Christmas after all, and I can't very well do this after Christmas. I'm afraid this will trail a little after Christmas, if I had been able to, I would have started it on the 13th and ended it on the 25th, but I wasn't able to. But I will be updating daily (I hope) If I am to update daily, I will need your help. I'm really struggling with ideas...I have this chapter and tomorrows chapter...but I'm not sure what to do for the three french hens...or passed that. So if you have any ideas of pranks they could play on each other, please tell me...anything at all can trigger a great chapter...so however stupid you think it sounds, please tell me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Twelve Days of Christmas!**_

_**oh, and sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes, I truely am sorry!

* * *

**_

_**The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style**_

_**Chapter 1: An Owl in a Whomping Willow**_

It is mid December and Christmas is fast approaching. Everyone at Hogwarts is rather excited about the upcoming break, even those of us who aren't lucky enough to go home.

Harry, one of my best friends, is one of these 'unfortunite' peoople. Actually, he doesn't find staying at school for the Christmas break all that 'unfortunate'. I can't really say I blame him, after all I've heard about his so-called family and how they treat him. It's enough to make me want to wring their little necks...granted two out of the three don't have very 'little' necks. I still want to wring them.

It is my firm belief that no one should be alone on Christmas, so I usually end up staying as well. I mean, he is one of my best friends, and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't support him?

Today is the 13th, if anyone really cares to know. The official first day of Christmas. As you can probably tell, Christmas is my favorite holliday of all. I personally think it is a much more romantic time then valentines even. I mean, mistle toe, snow, fires, the lovely warm feeling. (now I'm starting to sound rather stupid) Not to mention the songs, such as Winter Wonderland. My absolute favorite Christmas song would have to be The twelve days of Christmas.

I wish someone would be so romantic as to send me love notes and romantic gifts, like in that song. I've always wished that, don't ask me why, I just have.

I think Ron gets a little annoyed with my non-stop drabble. I always seem to be talking about love and romance lately (I think it's because of Christmas. Usually I can control myself around my friends. They are guys, after all, not in the least interested about my silly romantic ideas, or my crushes). You know, sometimes I get the feeling Ron thinks I'm just one of the guys, and then Christmas comes along, and he's forced to remember my femanine genes.

Harry just finds it amusing. Go figure. He's actually rather perseptive for a a guy...except when it comes to his own love life, then I get the feeling he's rather clueless. (He still hasn't figured out that Ginny still fancies him)

I skip out on breakfast and head emediately for the library. My next period is free, so I plan to get a head start on an assignment for Muggle Studies.

_The Twelve Days of Christmas: An Essay_

_by Hermione Granger_

_The Twelve Days of Christmas is one of the most romantic poems that circulates around the Christmas season. It displays how sweet Christmas can be for lovers, exchanging gifts and their love. This little song has always been one of my favorites for just that reason._

_In 'Love Stories between Magic Folk and Muggles' it explains the Histery behind the song, informing us that it was a true story, if a bit sad._

_Sir Warrick, a young noble wizard from a pureblood family, fell head-over-heels in lo-_

I blink in surprise as the paper is wrenched out from beneath my hand. I gape at the blank table my quill is now poised above for a moment before raising my eyes.

Malfoy. I should have known; who else would have the audacity to steel my paper?

He appears to be reading it, an arragant look on his face. Then his eyes lock on mine over the paper, and he sneers at me. "The Twelve Days of Christmas?" His voice is mocking as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"And you find this amusing...why?" I ask back scathingly.

"Well, shouldn't you be doing a paper more along the lines of 'Is Santa Clause Real?' That would make more sence coming from someone like you." I swear, his eyes were glittering with mallice.

"Are you calling me a little girl?" I ask in disbelief. If he had said that to Ron or Harry, he would have been asking for a fight. Especially if it had been Ron (he has a bit of a violent streak). I may not be a guy, but I am 17 and don't exactly like being called a baby.

He leans down, "I haven't seen anything to prove otherwise." His voice is low, but I could hear every word.

Before I could retaliate, he was gone. The paper he took from me was back on the table; a long streak of black down the center of the page from where my quill had dragged across it.

* * *

I was still fuming later that day, during dinner. I hadn't told Ron or Harry what had happened, but I think they may suspect something.

Dinner was tasteless, and my mind was focused-for the most part-on what Malfoy had said. He is such a jerk. It shouldn't even matter, but his words hurt. More then I'd care to admitt.

No girl in her right mind likes to be reminded how inferior they are compared to the rest of the female population, and I am no exception.

I'm brought out of my brooding by a large black owl that lands right in front of me. It looks familar, but I'm justnot certain where I'd encountered it before.

I take the letter it offers me, and watch in bemusement as it flies off.

"What's that?" Ron asks from my left, bringing me soundly back to Earth.

"Don't know." I answer as I begin to unroll the parchment. Both of the boys lean towards me, and I myself gaze at the note in curious bafflement.

The parchment is covered by black ink that glints green in the candle light of the Great Hall. It is written in the nicest handwriting I've ever laid eyes on in my life. It is extremely elegant looking, with long thin letters and delicate loops. It is beautiful in a detatched sort of way, as if I am beneath the person who had written it. .

Wait...was I just analizing the handwriting? I shake my head, why does this handwriting make me feel inferior...I can only imagine what I would feel being around the _person_. I shake my head again and begin to read.

_**Hermione,**_

_**I cannot let this go on any longer, you have to know how I feel. This is our last year in Hogwarts, therefore it is my last chance to tell you. **_

_**Hermione, I think I may be in love with you. **_

_**I know you must think I am insain, but I cannot help my feelings. Your beautiful beyond discription, inteligent, gentle, caring. Simply put, your everything I could hope fort in a woman.**_

_**If you want to know who I am, please come to the Whomping Willow at midnight tonight. If you don't come, I won't be offended. I understand this is sudden, and maybe even a little creepy, but you had to know how I feel.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Secret Admirer.**_

I think I was in shock for a few moments, just staring at the paper. Someone here in Hogwarts has a secret crush on me? It is hard to believe, you understand, when all my life I've been pretty much ignored by the whole of the male population. And that includs Harry and Ron.

I could feel my heart start to hammer in my chest at the mere thought that someone out there...maybe in this very room...could like me like that. At the thought, my gaze shoots up and I scan the tables before ours, (which is all of them).

The only person I can see looking at me, is Malfoy, and he looks smug for some reason. Stupid git.

I ignore him, and let my gaze wander over everyone else in the Great Hall.

I wonder what he looks like. Is he tall? Judging from the handwriting he would be beautiful, and maybe a little bit distant. Rich possibly? Yes, I could see that in the writing as well.

And whoever he is, he likes me.

I can't help but grin to myself as I put the letter away, in a pocket of my robes. ignoring Harry's and Ron's questions.

Looks like I have a date tonight.

* * *

All the rest of the day went by quickly, my mind (no longer on Draco, but the note) refuses to rest. I constantly find myself trying to guess who had written me that note. Who is it that wants to meet me so badly?

Will I like him back? He seems nice enough, so I really don't see why not.

"Are you actually going to meet that Secret Admirer guy?" Harry asks from his chair in front of the fire.

I nod, "Yep. Do you think I could use your invisability cloak?"

"I suppose..." He says slowly, "But what if he's a total creep?"

"Yeah!" Ron agrees, "What if he tries something? You know, Harry or I should go along with you to make sure nothing happens."

"Nothings going to happen." I tell them reasuringly, "And even if something does go wrong, I'll have my wand; I can take care of myself, you know."

That shuts them up right quick. They both know darn well that I am perfectly capable of defending myself, as well as those around me.

I glance up at the clock, it's 11:45; fifteen minutes until I have to be down there. "Harry, do you think you could go get the cloak for me now?" As he disappears up the boys staircase my nerves began to sing. In just a few short minutes I'll be meeting the one guy who has ever liked me, other then Krum.

It seems like forever before Harry returns, and even longer as I make my way through the halls and grounds. Finally I find myself standing before the tree.

I can hardly see a thing, so I light my wand tip with a simple spell, and gaze around myself. I am very much alone.

Had it all been some kind of cruel joke? Had he decided not to show up?

I wrap my arms around my middle as the cloak slips down my form, and drops unheeded at my feet. It looks as if I have been duped.

"Cwhoooh." The clear, unexpected sound startles me so much, I'm afraid I jumped. My eyes quickly scan the tree and found the source of the sound. A pitch black owl identical to the one from dinner, is perched in the tree above me. It's glowing amber eyes focused on me.

It 'whos' again and flies towards me, and drops a second letter into my hands before returning to the tree. I gaze down at the parchment. It is written in the same flowy script, in the same black-green ink.

My heart skips a beat before starting it's race. He hadn't forgotten!

My hands tremble slightly as my eyes scan over the words. The name at the bottom of the letter is what my eyes focuse on, and refuse to move from. I feel my blood run cold, and hot fury roil up inside me.

How dare he!

That jerk has been playing with my feelings, knowing darn well what it would do to me. And what's worse, I fell for his idiotic prank.

The letter read:

_**Granger,**_

**_I cannot believe you could be so desperate as to believe _you_ could have a secret admirer. _**

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

I can practically see the smirk on his face, it makes me want to smack him...hard.

There is a flurry of wings above me and I look up in time to see the black owl-Malfoy's owl-take off in the direction of the Slytherin Commons.

I can honsestly say, I'm on the verge of hating one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me, a partrige in a pear tree.

* * *

_

_**Well, what do you think? Please tell me! Oh, and don't forget to give me idea's...Draco's pov will be next chapter and Hermione will be playing the prank...then it will go back to Hermione while Draco does the prank. And this is a Romance, so if you have any idea's that direction...please I'm all ears...I also like humor and can add the two rather nicely (my story Smack for example). I willbe updating again tomorrow, so don't forget toread it!Please:**_

_**Review!**_

_**Oh, and I take constructive critisism (braces herself)**_


	2. two turtledoves

**_Well now sweets,I brought you a brand new chapter. I told you I'd be updating daily didn't I? grins Well now, I'll let you read._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or The Twelve Days of Christmas!

* * *

_**

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style

Chapter Two: Two Turtledoves

Draco

I can honestly say I didn't expect her to actually fall for it. She's supposed to be the smartest witch in our year, right? Well, appearently not. The moment Apolo returned from the Whomping Willow, I laughed till I cried. Well, not really, that's just a figure of speach.

Draco Malfoy does not cry, at least not now.

And I must say, that whole Owl in a Whomping Willow thing was a stroke of genious on my part. Though I can't take all the credit, really. Hermione was a huge help. I mean, I never would have thought of using the Twelve Days of Christmas in a prank, let alone a romantic type joke.

Who woulda thought little Miss Granger was a Romantic? Certainly not me, she doesn't seem the type. Of course, I always figured she was in love with her books.

I personally can't wait to see her reaction today, I wonder what she'll do. I've already been punched in the face, turned into a ferrit and bounced around the Great Hall, and basically been made a fool of on more then one occation. How is she planning on toping all of those?

Or maybe she wont do anything, for the sake of 'Christmas'.

I supress the urge to roll my eyes. Christmas is over rated, and I personally think the Twelve Days of Christmas is completely bogus. And what, may I ask, is with all the birds.

You do realise that half that stupid poem is about birds? "A Partrige in a Pear Tree. Two Turtle Doves", French hens, calling birds, swans, geese. You name it it's in the song.

And who decided it would be twelve days anyway? Why not just start on the first of December? Doesn't starting on the 13 make anyone feel a bit...odd? After all, 13 is the unluckiest number in the history of numbers, and this couple is basing their relationship on that? Call me stupid, but I just don't get it.

If you ask me, Christmas is more depressing then cheerful. All the snow makes everything cold and colorless, and the trees are all bare, except for the pine trees who's needles are green basically all year round. And did you notice that I did not say leaves, because pine trees don't have leaves. They have needles. Needles! And people decorate them like cakes.

And don't even get me started on the whole Santa Clause thing.

All in all, Christmas stinks. And I'm stuck in stupid Hogwarts for it. Not that going home would be much better, actually I think it was a rather good thing my parents decided to go on a trip to some paradice island for Christmas. It means I won't have to deal with them. At least until summer, when I will _have_ to return.

Sometimes I'm surprised they even bother coming to pick me up from the express. It makes me wonder, ocasionally, what would happen if they didn't come to get me. Would I go back to Hogwarts? Would some teacher take me home? Or would I, perhaps, be stranded at the train station until someone finally bothered to take the time out of their busy scheduals to remember they had a son who was supposed to be home close to a week before.

I shake myself from those unpleasant thoughts. Really, I'm not usually so depressed, just around Christmas time. I think it's the fact that everyone else is always so unbelievably _cheerful_. It makes me want to wrap my hands around their necks and squeeze, hard.

Either that or pound some sence into them. Christmas is not all it's cracked up to be.

So, to keep myself entertained over the winter break, I end up picking fights with Potty and the Weasel. If Granger's there, all the better. Though I can usually find her in the library if I get bored and want somoene to pick on.

Really, she's fun to tease. She gets so angry. Her eyes flash, and her cheeks flush with her anger. She's not very tall, doesn't even reach my shoulders, and yet she seems so much more formidable when angry. Otherwise she's just a pretty little bookworm.

Don't look so shocked, it's not like I committed a crime, it'd be more wrong not to admit Granger was cute. I am a guy, after all, and one very in tuned to the girls. It would basically be a sin not to notice how attractive the bookworm is. I seriously don't see how Potter and Weasley don't seem to notice.

One day they will, and I plan to be around that day, because I'm sure it will not be pretty. I can see it now, Hermione falls in love with some guy and ends up getting married, only then do her two best friends realise what they missed out on, and see that they actually had feelings for her. Feelings that they have to keep secret in order to retain her friendship, and her happyness (since she loves that guy so much).

It would be hilarious! And of course, I'd find some way to torture them about it. But that wont be happening for a long long time (if I am calculating correctly), so I don't have to worry about it yet.

Actually I don't think any one of them (Granger included) realise that she's actually rather cute, and that most of the male population in Hogwarts knows that. They just don't want to try anything because she's best friends with Harry Potter, the oh-so-popular boy-who-lived.

Gag me!

Breakfast and lunch were rather uneventful. Potter and Weasley were there, but Granger didn't show. She was probably in the library all morning researching something or other, and forgot what time it was.

It's probably not the first time she's done something like that. Now, if I were a gentleman, I'd sneak something off the table and take it to her...but I don't really feel like being a gentleman at the moment, not that she'd trust me enough to eat anything I gave her anyway.

I do feel like paying her a visit though, I really had expected her to approach me by now.

Well, if she's not going to come to me and let me torment her, then I'll just have to go to her.

* * *

She wasn't in the library.

I know, what a shocker. I was floored...well, not really, but you get the picture.

I've been thinking about it for the past three hours, and I can come up with only one reasonable explanation for her prolonged absence. Hermione Granger is avoiding me.

And nothing could taste sweeter. She has basically declaired that I win, she didn't even put up a fight. Not so much as one rude remark thrown my way. Instead she completely avoids me, and I must admit, she's rather good at it.

Every time I thought I saw her in front of me, I'd speed up, but she'd round a corner and when I'd get there, there would be no sign of her. I think she knows a few secret passages. It would make sence, smart as she is, that coupled with Ron's older brothers (Fred and George) it's no wonder she knows a few secret passages.

I saw her for a few minutes at dinner, but she left shortly after my arrival. I haven't seen her sence.

Oh, well, I'll just have to enjoy my victory, and resign myself to delaying my torture. She can't hide forever, you know.

I slip passed a group of Slytherin girls standing at the entrance to the boy's dormatory stairs, hoping to distract me. It doesn't work and I push passed them to decend towards my dorm.

You'd think that living in a dungeon would be a little odd, but it's not. Candles line the walls, giving the rooms a mysterious, mideval feel. All the furniture is green with silver embroidery (really what else would a Slytheren have?)

As I enter my bedroom I slip off my school robes and leave them hanging on the back of a chair, one of the house elves will take care of it tonight. As I'm taking off my shirt I move towards my bed. I toss the shirt over my shoulder (it lands somewhere close to the chair), and my eyes pass casually over my bed. I do a double take.

What is that? I think, staring at the silver box seated on my bed, two round green balls float above the box attatched to it by strings that appear to keep the balls from moving very far.

I have never seen anything quite like this in my life, and I'm curious as to what is in the box. I approach my bed and pic up the box. There was a small piece of parchment taped to the box.

_Marry Christmas; _was written on it in blood red ink.

I stare at what I now identafy as a present, in shock. Someone sent me a present?

I find this hard to believe, but who am I to complain? I reach out to lift the lid off, but a 'hiss' distracts me. Two live green cobras fall into my lap. Someone had charmed those two ball things to turn into snakes! I jump up, knocking the snakes to the floor, and kick them away, swearing loudly.

As the snakes disappear under Zabini's bed I give the gift a discusted look, but lift the lid anyway.

_Contrary to your beliefs, the world doesn't revolve around you. I hope you liked your Christmas present, because I doubt you'll be getting many more._

_Hermione Granger._

Why that insulent little girl. I would just have to show her who's boss, wouldn't I?

I toss the box down and begin my devious planning. Tomorrow I would have quite a surprise for little Miss Granger.

* * *

_On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me, two turtledoves.

* * *

_

**_Can anyone tell me what those two green 'balls' were? If no one guesses it, I'll just tell you in the next chapter (which is tomorrow). Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I love you all! Now, don't forget to review this chapter, and remember, I do take constructive critisizm (sp-I suspect there will be many complaints about this chapter) and please, if you have any ideas for this story, please tell me! _**

**_Review!_**


	3. Three French Hens

_**Sorry I took so long to update (although I did not take longer then a day, as it isn't even 9:00 here...anyway, everyone should seriously thank Honey Bunny because she agreed to help me in being my beta reader...don't you think that ears an applause? Well, anywho, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'm sorry if this chapter seems shorter then the others, I was having problems writing it and this is just how it turned out. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or The Twelve Days of Christmas

* * *

_**

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style

Chapter 3: Three Slimy Frogs

_**Hermione**_

I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump about a mile high; turning to stare wide eyed at my offender. But it's only Ron, and he's looking back at me with a confused and slightly worried expression. "Oh, it's you." I say in relief.

As you can probably tell, I'm a little on edge today. You can't blame me, really. You'd be scared spit-less too if you'd just played a really rotten prank on a Malfoy. I can only guess what he's going to do to me, and yes, he will retaliate. This _is_ Draco Malfoy we're speaking of. It would be completely out of character if he didn't prank me back.

It's times like these that I wish Fred and George were still here. They'd be able to back me, no problem. They might even think of it as a fun game. But it's not really a game, and I don't even know why I sent that stupid present. He's sure to be furious!

Just to let you know, I have lived a very full life, even if it has been a bit short. Would you mind putting on my gravestone that I love my parents dearly, and wish my friends luck in their life. Oh, and tell Harry to be careful around Voldemort. I really don't want to be seeing him in heaven before he's 70, at least!

Maybe I'll even begin my will right now, yes, that would be understandable. I'll be gone in a few short hours, anyways.

Last night I was so exuberant, the adrenaline was pumping faster then I'd ever felt it before. You can imagine what it took for me to sneak into the Slytherin Dungeons to set up the prank. It took me a good ten minutes to find Malfoy's room; and then I had to pick which bed was his (It wasn't very hard. His was the one with the green comforter and the large silver serpent curving into an elegant D.) I had set the box in the center of his bed and got out of there as fast as I could, not wanting to get caught. Now wouldn't it have been lovely if I had? I would not have wanted to try to explain what I'd been doing in the boy's dormitories in the _Slytherin_ part of the castle.

It had taken a few hours to get the spell for the prank correct. It wasn't that hard, but the balloons kept popping on me when I tried to place the spell. Then I spent an even longer portion of the day trying to discover the Slytherin Password. That hadn't been easy, let me tell you. Those Slytherins were very discrete and secretive...I guess that's why they were put in Slytherin, huh?

I had come back to Gryffindor Tower still pumped up, and it had taken me ages to get to sleep. Then this morning I woke up with this overwhelming sense of foreboding. It took me a few moments to remember what had happened last night. Then it clicked. Draco was going to murder me.

Sure it had seemed like a good idea last night (and most of yesterday) but now that I thought about it...well, let's just say I feel incredibly stupid.

Now I'm kinda glad that I didn't tell Ron and Harry what I had done yesterday, that would only make me feel worse, I'm sure.

And they'd probably end up sharing my dreadful fate; trust me on this, it's the last thing I want.

* * *

Once again I skip breakfast to go to the library; I still have to finish my paper you understand. It's becoming more interesting by the minute, you could probably tell. 

..._Sir Warrick, a young noble wizard from a pureblood family, fell head-over-heels in love with a young muggle maiden. He quickly won her over, and for a few months they were blissfully happy together. Then came the day when his mother found out about his little love affair. _

_She was furious, and refused to let him see her again, not even to say goodbye. The young girl, heartbroken, and believing her wizard lover had only been using her, fell into a depression that threatened to consume her. Warrick soon heard about the peril his love was putting herself in. And sent her..._

"'Mione? What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be at breakfast?" I glance up at Ron and Harry standing above me with worried looks on their faces.

"I should ask you the same question." I remark with amusement. If they weren't on the Quidditch field, you could always find them in the kitchens or the Great Hall.

"Well, we didn't want you going without breakfast. So we brought you an orange." Ron says.

"Oh. Thanks." I say offhandedly, taking the fruit from his hand; my mind already going back to my essay.

I can still feel their eyes on me for a few moments, before they both disappear out the door. Before I can continue reading, I realize that class is starting.

Potions is one class you don't want to be late for, if you know what I mean. So I stuff my paper back in my bag and head down to the dungeons. The orange lay forgotten on the table I had just vacated.

* * *

I'm one of the last people to enter the room, so there aren't many seats left open. I quickly scan my surroundings and realize there is only _one_ seat open. 

Grumbling to myself, I take my seat...next to a smirking Draco Malfoy.

Have I ever told you how much I hate that stupid smirk of his? It makes me feel terribly exposed.

I can feel his silver eyes boring into my head, but choose to ignore him in favor of listening to Professor Snape.

"You know, clever as your little prank was, Granger, I hope you weren't trying to frighten me." I roll my eyes and turn to face him.

"If I was trying to 'frighten' you, I would have succeeded." I tell him sharply.

He smirks, "I would just love to see you try. Nothing scares a Malfoy, Granger. Nothing."

I gaze at him appraisingly for a moment, "You keep telling yourself that, Malfoy." I look back to the front of the classroom in time to see Snape send us a death glare. I smile innocently at him, as though I'd been paying the utmost attention to him the entire time.

* * *

Potions class was one of the longest periods of my life. Draco, true to the annoying jerk he is, pestered me the entire time. I almost messed up on the potion I was working on; when he started to add stuff to _my_ potion. 

Luckily, I was able to salvage the potion and give him much pain (I kicked him hard, under the table). But I seriously doubt that is all he has planned for me. He's evil, pure evil. So, of course, he will do something completely evil. The problem is...where and when.

* * *

I get my answer after lunch. We have Care of Magical Creatures, the advanced course. Oddly enough, most of the creatures Hagrid has us working with are really cute and none deadly. This class was, sadly, a combination of all the Houses, seeing as not everyone wanted to take the course. Mainly because Hagrid was the teacher. Unfortunately, Draco seemed to think it amusing to take the course. I think he was hoping to run into another 'Buckbeak', and get Hagrid in trouble again. Ha! 

Well, I opened my bag to pull out my quill and parchment, only to find three large warty toads.

I'm sorry to say, I start screaming.

Ron's little fear is Spiders, Harry hates dementors. Fine. Throw me up against either one of those. But I'm afraid I have this tiny little fear of frogs...and snakes...and lizards.

Don't give me that look. I didn't have to touch the snakes I gave Draco last night...they were perfectly harmless. Totally not creepy balloons.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron asks in concern, coming to my side. I drop the bag and take two giant steps away, my hands shaking slightly in shock. That was a bit unexpected, give me a two minutes, and I'll be able to deal with it, I promise.

Sadly enough, I don't have two minutes.

Draco Malfoy saunters over to us, a smug look on his face, "What's wrong Granger? Didn't like my return gift?" He taunts me.

I narrow my eyes at him in frustration, "You did that?" What a stupid question, and one he had just got through answering.

"Why, yes." He says, his lips curling into a smirk, "I thought one of those three little toads would be your prince Charming. Well, what are you waiting for? Don't you think you should start kissing them? There's really no time to waste."

That jerk! "Why are you suddenly so interested in my love life, Malfoy?" I ask coldly.

"Why, I have no interest whatsoever. I just thought I'd help you get over your little crush on me."

"How very...thoughtful." I say, biting back my anger, "Unfortunately, I'll have to inform you that you must be delusional. You see, I've never had a crush on you, and never will."

"Denial." He says in a singsong voice, before he walks away, leaving the three ugly creatures in my bag.

"Your such a jerk, Malfoy!" I screech at his retreating form.

"I love you too, Granger." Is his irritating response.

Huffily, I turn back to my friends; to see their baffled expressions. I flush, why I'm not sure. Harry and Ron will be wanting an explanation. Great. Just great.

I blame Malfoy.

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me, three french hens_

* * *

**_Well, what do you think? Was it good? Did you like the arguments between Draco and Hermione (cus I sure did). If you thought Draco's response to Hermione's was a bit...odd for Draco...think of it this way: He was purposefully trying to annoy her, and he knew that would do it...besides, he'll regrett it soon enough. Like I said, it's a bit short, and I appologize. If you have any ideas you want to share with me, feel free, and don't forget to:_**

**_Review!_**


	4. Four Calling Birds

**_Well, here's the next chapter. I'm terribly sorry I didn't post yesterday, like I said I would. So to make it up to you, I'll be posting twice today! Once now, and then later on today._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Twelve Days of Christmas!_**

* * *

**_The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style_**

**_Chapter four: Four Bouncing Ferrits_**

**_Draco_**

What on earth possessed me to say something like that? It was completely abnormal, if you catch my drift. The moment it was out of my mouth I felt like hitting my head against a wall, in a very house-elfish style.

Well, yes, I was just trying to get under her skin, but that little phrase could be taken completely wrong, if it got to the wrong ears. Unfortunitely, the 'wrong ears' were all there when I said it. Lavender Brown, and Pavati Patil included.

So, now, because of my little slip up, someone in that crowd might actually think that I...actually like...love...Granger. The mere thought sends a shiver down my spine, and not the pleasant kind, mind you. It's one of those shivers that tell you that nothing worse could ever befall you, or if something more grotesque does happen, you would not live to care.

I know you're all probably thinking how overboard I'm taking this, but this is a disaster! If it goes around the school that Draco Malfoy said something even remotely romantic to Hermione Granger (whether it was to bait her or woo her would not matter), my reputation would be ruined! Everything that makes me, me, would be shattered. I'd never be able to show my face at home if they ever even thought I'd declaired I had a crush (let along loved) a Mudblood. Father would kill me. And I'm not being overdramatic, I'm dead serious. Pun not intended.

I suppose Granger was the one that got me thinking like that anyway, what with all her _'Why are you so interested in my love life?' _questions.

I'll admitt, that had stumped me for a moment, but not because I was trying to think up an excuse. No, it had just startled me to see that I had indeed been picking on her lack of a love life and her romantic idea's. Not that I care.

I've actually begun planning my new prank already. Oh, yes, make no mistake, Hermione will retaliate. She has too. It's a sort of unspoken challenge now. Hm...I wonder what he prize will be for whoever wins this little war...

* * *

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Blaise asks from next to me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Actually, no I hadn't been listening to him, and he knew that, "Or are you too busy spying on that little Gryffindor bookworm." 

I shrug absently, my eyes returning to the girl across the room. Somethings up. She is actually at breakfast today, for one, and yet she hadn't touched her food at all. She seemed to be...waiting.

For what I wasn't sure, but she seemed awefully exsuberent about something. Somethings deffinitely up.

"You are, aren't you?" Blaise interupts me once more, his voice holding both amusement and disbelief.

"Are what?" I ask, looking over at him.

He shakes his head, "If you keep that up, Draco, people will start to think you fancy her."

"Fancy who?" I ask, confused. He raises an eyebrow at me and gestures, I follow the movement. I look back at him in discust, "_Her? _Are you kidding, Zabini? That's sick. Why on earth would anyone fancy Granger?"

Blaise shrugs, "I just call it like I see it." He returns, offhandedly. Blaise returns to his meal, and I ignore him and focuse instead on Granger.

No! I don't fancy her, so you can stop looking at me like that. The only reason I return my attention to her is that she's just recieved an owl. It wasn't carrying much, only a thin scrap of parchment. But when the girl read that thin scrap of parchment she practically glowed in delight.

Granger glanced over at me with a devilish expression on her face.

Yep, she's up to something. Something big.

* * *

I'm sure you'll all be as proud of me as I am when you here this. I know what those two balls were that she sent me. It had baffled me for the longest time yesterday, and I finally couldn't stand it any longer and did a Granger. 

That's right, I went down to the library and looked it up. It took me agest to find it, as I wasn't looking in the right section. I probably should have been looking in the Muggle section, not the Quidditch section.

But how was I supposed to know it was a muggle party decoration, and not some type of ancient quaffle? It's not like my family goes to all that many muggle parties, or even cares if muggles do celebrate at all.

When I take her last prank into consideration, I can say her next one will most likely be along those lines. After all, she is from a muggle family, therefore most of her possessions are muggle things. But what exactly her next prank will be, I don't know.

That is why I am once more in the library.

Don't give me that look, it can't come as that big a surprise that I study. What else do you expect from a Malfoy. My father demands perfection on all fronts, including education. So I can honestly say I know my way around the musty old school library.

Besides, Granger's last 'gift' had scared me to death...well, not really. In order to scare me to death I would probably have to be, 1: scared of snakes, and 2: dead instead of alive. And I most certainly am _not_ afraid of snakes. I'm in Slytherin for crying out loud! If I was afraid of snakes, I'm sure Mars would be rather offended. Mars, you see, is my pet snake.

I'm not allowed to bring him to school, of course. So he spends most of his time in the back yard at the mannor. It's like his own pesonal paradise.

I wonder what Granger would say if she were to take a walk through my little paradise (and trust me on this one, it is simply breathtaking), and found a snake lounging languidly in a nearby tree. Oh, and not just any snake, a six foot python. Now wouldn't that be a sight?

I'm interupted from my thoughts by a loud crowd gathering outside the doors to the library. Criousity get's the better of me and I go over to investigate.

What I see makes me momentarily sick. Four white furred creatures were flying around the corridor. Upon closer inspection, I can see that they are ferrits. My mind flies back to when Moody-Crouch turned me into a ferrit and had me bouncing around the Great Hall. I was black and blue for a week, and by the time he was done with me I was so sick and dizzy that I couldn't even worry about my own injuries.

Once I'm over my momentary bout of sickness, my blood begins to boil. Those little animals do not diserve to be thrown around the hallway like that, no creature should. It's cruel, and whoever set this up should at least get a detention.

"Malfoy?" A voice askes from next to me, a voice that I recognized, but I'd never heard that tone before. I turned to find Granger staring at me with a strange look on her face.

"Did you do that?" I ask gesturing to the flying ferrits, hardly believing that the girl before me would do something so terrible. Maybe she had a mean streak that I never knew about.

"Yes. Are you alright? You look pale?" She paused, a frown marring her face, "Well, paler then usual."

I swear I saw red for a moment there, "Make them stop."

Granger stares at me for a moment, as though trying to figures me out. She waves her wand at the bouncing animals, she looks concerned, and slightly alarmed.

I roughtly grab her arm and drag her towards an empty classroom (I don't want to be gawked at when I start yelling at her). She tries to pull away from me, but I hold firm.

She seems to see that I'm not playing any games and gives up, but she does motion over her shoulder with her wand. Her bag and the four ferrits float after us.

* * *

Once in the room I reliece her and slam the door shut. The four ferrits are comfortably situated in her backpack, looking perfectly fine after their mistreatment. 

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Hermione asks, bringing my attention away from the ferrits.

I glare at her cooly, "Who gave you the right to treat those animals like that?" I demand angrily, stepping towards her menicingly.

She looks alarmed, and takes a step away, "What are you talking about?" She asks, as though confused.

"Those ferrits. Did you think I wouldn't mind you treating them like that? Did you think you would get away with it? Just because your the smartest witch in school, and in Gryffindor doesn't mean you can get away with Animal Cruelty!" I tell her venemnetly.

"Animal Cruelty?" She says, puzzled, "I wasn't being cruel, I didn't hurt those ferrits at all." I snort at that.

"I saw it, Granger. I saw what you did to them, everyone in the hall saw what you did to them!"

"Now wait just one minute Malfoy!" Granger says, finally getting angry herself, "I didn't do anything to them other then put a flying charm on them." A look of understanding comes over her face, "Did...did you think I...?" There was a look of sorrow and hurt on her face, as though she were sorry that I would think like that. "Malfoy, I would never hurt those ferrits. Look." She poits her wand at her bag, and I stiffin.

The ferrits bounced out of the bag, and...start jumping around. What I had taken for throwing, had actually been jumping. Huge leaps that normal ferrits would be unable to do without the help of a high level jumping charm.

I feel the tention leave my body and slump against the wall, one of my hands coming up to cover my face. I felt spent, completely drained.

"A-are you alright?" Hermione asks, touching my arm with a tentative hand.

I jerk away from her and walk out the door, not even looking at her.

* * *

I lay on my bed late into the night. My mind can't seem to comprehend what had happened. I knew I needed to sleep, there was a test tomorrow (only Snape would give a test on the day before Christmas break). And yet, my mind remained glued to the incedent with Hermione. 

I owed her an appology.

I never apologize, though. It shouldn't matter, and yet it does. I can only imagine what she felt like, and knowing her, it was pretty bad. Especially after I left when she was trying to help me. I think that's what is getting to me so much.

Why would she care what I think, what I feel? I hate her, and she hates me. So she shouldn't have cared that that prank had hurt me. But she did. Granger had acted like she was concerned about me. I could feel it in the way she touched me, in the tone of her voice.

It was...odd...thinking that one of my worst enemy's could...care...about my feelings. But...why now?

* * *

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me four calling birds_

* * *

_**Well, I didn't plan that. stares at screen in compete bafflement. If you think that is a bit fast, please tell me. Usually I save things like this for later chapters, but this is just the way it came out. Besides, now I can start on the love stuff (and I said start...it'll still take time...cus now he's going to be a bit cautious around her and she's going to be really confused) I really really hope that wasn't to fast...and if it was, remember that there are only going to be 12 chapters, and I have to start it somehow.**_

_**Review!**_


	5. five golden rings

**_I'm so sorry that I only updated 1 yesterday...but I am a procrastanator...sometimes I procrastinate by writing, other times by doing something else (such as reading) yesterday it was reading. (although it's also Christmas and it's getting a bit crazy round here) Anyway, I'm not positive if I can update tomorrow, my parents might not let me. But I shall strive to (this story is getting extremely interesting to me, so I want to finish writing it) I'm sorry for the short chapters, forgive me._**

**_Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or the Twelve Days of Christmas!_**

* * *

**_The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style_**

**_Chapter 5: Five Soaring Snitches_**

**_Hermione_**

I must say, that was quite the reaction I got from Mafloy, don't you think. Hehe...he...okay, so it wasn't funny at all. Actually, it...he...was rather scary. I seriously thought I was going to die for a moment there. What a sad way to go, murdered for bouncing ferrets.

Oh, and I'm sure Malfoy would have just loved being locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his would-have-been-extremely successful life. Yes, I do beliieve Malfoy has quite a future lined up for him. He's smart, good looking, rich, pure blooded (though I don't honestly see what that has to do with anything), though he is a bit rude.

Even when he's in emotional pain he's rude, as he so wonderfully displayed for us.

I can still see him in my minds eye, standing braced against the wall, his hand covering his face. He looked so...so tragic. Like a Greek God. I can still feel my heart constrict at the sight, I wanted to help him in any way I could.

But he brushed me off like a fly, and fled the room. I can't really say that surprises me, this is Malfoy we're talking about here. Up until yesterday I didn't think he had any emotions at all. He was just a block of ice.

Cold and expressionless, like a perfect stone statue.

Yesterday I had seen that stone crack. And over a few animals that he thought had been abused (they weren't really, I would never harm the adorable beasts-that are curently residing in my backpack, hiding out from my cat) I never thought that something like that would affect him so strongly. Of course I didn't expect him to actually think I was flinging the poor creatures around the hall, I mean really!

I was watching him as he had spotted the ferrets. His pupils had dialated, and his lips had thinned into a thin, forbidding line. HIs whole countanance seemed to darken before my very eyes, as though some grey cloud had passed over his features. I had stood paralized as he became more and more hostil. I could almost feel the anger radiating off him in great overwhelming waves.

All I wanted to do was run away, hide under a desk (or, better yet, my bed) and never come out again. I wanted nothing more then to get away from him. But I had forced myself to call out to him.

Then he had turned his eyes on me. It gives me the chills just thinking about it. His eyes were steel grey, and seemed charged with electricity. Then he had grabbed me and dragged me to that classroom (away from the prying eyes). Half the school is convinced he dragged me there to kill me...the other half...I honestly don't know what they thought, because I myself thought he was about to murder me. That's about the vibe that I got off him too.

Then when he had realised his mistake, he had looked so confused...then so desolate. As though everything was just to much for him, and all his emotions canceled themselves out. Leaving him utterly exhausted. An empty shell.

I don't know what had possessed me, but I reached out to him. Touched him. But he tore himself away and ran off. I stood there staring at the doorway for...oh I don't know how long. That was were Ginny found me about an hour later. My mind was on overdrive as I tried to understand what had happened. She had led me back to the Common Room and I didn't protest. How could I when my mind was ocupied with Malfoy.

You must think it silly of me to react like that, but look at it from my point of view. Is it really all that suprising? In a sence, I was the one who caused all this. I hurt him, although it was very unintentional.

What was I to do now? I felt almost like I needed to appologize to him, but that was rediculous! I didn't do anything wrong. I still felt terrible though.

A nights sleep didn't help much either, as I still feel terrible now. I haven't seen Malfoy all morning, and it it now ten minutes to lunch. He wasn't at breakfast, and he wasn't in any of the classes that we have together. I really hope he's alright. Although I really don't know why he wouldn't be alright, it wasn't like I had physically injured him or anything.

So where was he?

Why am I even thinking about him anyway? This is rediculous. I should be concentrating on the lecuture the Proffessor is giving, not letting my mind wander to stupid overdramatic Slytherins.

The sad thing is, I've been like this most of the day. I haven't heard a single lesson, and that would be a bad thing.

My odd behavior hasn't gone unnoticed by my friends. Ron and Harry keep casting me odd glances; ever since Ron stole my paper in order to copy my notes...only to find numerous doodles on the parchment.

It was rather emberressing too, I had stolen the paper back, red in the face. All my doodles had been about what had been happening over the past few days. There was an odd little cartoon character in the corner of a large owl sitting in a whomping willow. Then there was a chibi form of Draco-his hair on end and his eyes wide- as he was attacked by two killer snakes.

Then I decided to write out all my thoughts, hoping that that would sort them out. It was a terrible failure.

Ron had thought I was once more paying attention and had stolen my paper again...it wasn't to pleasant when he found out that the reasons I wasn't paying any attention to him or the lessons was Malfoys absence.

It had taken me five minutes to get him to calm down, and I do believe that he is now even more worried about me then before.

Ron and Harry decided that the only way to shake me out of my odd behavior, was food. Appearently they think food makes everything better. Heh, typical males. Luckly for them they were smart enough to bring chocolate. Yes, as one of them escorted me to the great hall for lunch, the other ran up to their dorm and grabbed a hand full of chocolate frogs.

It helped a little.

Then that same black owl from before (Malfoys owl) swooped down in front of me and held out a peice of parchment to me. As my hand reached out automatically to take it from him, my eyes saught out Malfoy across the hall.

He was watching me with a cool expression on his face. Once the parchment was in my lap I absently stroked the birds soft feathers. It crooned in delight before flying off.

My eyes were still locked on Malfoys. Slowly, he nodded at me, then returned to his meal as though nothing had happened.

"What's that?" Ron asked from next to me, I blinked in surprise and looked down at the parchment.

In the same beautiful green penmanship as before was written:

**_Granger, go to the Transfiguration Classroom after lunch._**

"That looks like the same handwriting from before." Harry says curiously.

"Yes."

"Are you gonna go?" Ron asks.

"Yes."

"Is he your boyfriend now?" Ginny asks from in front of me, a sly look on her face.

My head snaps up, a blush staining my cheeks, "Wh-no!" I exlaim, my eyes automatically shifting to Malfoy and back to Ginny. If only she knew what she had just asked. I think Ron would've had a hissy fit.

Okay, so why am I going to go to the Transfiguration classroom right now? I know for a fact that Malfoy sent that note, and only an idiot would continue. And yet, here I am, standing in the doorway of appointed room.

I must be a bigger idiot then everyone thought. Why else would I follow Malfoy's instruction. This has to be payback for my prank yesterday. If so, it's going to be bad.

I try to tell my feet to leave, that I don't have to go in there, but they seem to have a mind of their own and I soon find myself inside my once-favorite classroom.

I swallow hard, my eyes sweeping the room. It was deserted, and I could see nothing out of the ordinary. So why had Malfoy sent me here? My eyes widen, maybe he was going to lock me in so I wouldn't make it to the remainder of my classes!

With a small gasp of alarm I whirl around, ready to dash back out again, yet expecting to find Malfoy blocking the way. But the doorway was empty, and the door was as I had left it-wide open.

A small sigh of relief escapes me and I turn back to inspect the room more closely. Maybe this was the prank. Sending me on a wild goosechase? It didn't seem quite as cruel as I expected.

Then my eyes alight on a small wooden box in the very center of the room. Strange, that wasn't there before.

Cautiously I move forward. This had to be it, whatever was in that box was what Malfoy had sent me here to find. My heart is beating rapidly, and I know that I can still flee unscathed. But I remain where I am, staring at the box. I can't see it very well from here, but do I really want to see it better?

Curiousity finally takes over and moves me towards the box. Whatever it was Malfoy had set for me, it was sure to be brilliant. Rude, harsh, cruel, maybe, but brilliant nevertheless. And I believe that is what has me so facinated.

I want to know what he has in store for me. I need to know.

The box is only about six inches long and four inches high. It's beautifully carved with a rose in the center. Looks can be decieving. I must never forget that, Malfoy himself is a classic example of this.

Taking a calming breath I reach out and place my hand on the lid, I pause waiting for something to happen. Nothing.

I slowly push the lid up, still nothing.

Something inside is moving. I can't see it all the way, because I haven't pushed the lid back completely; but something inside is definately moving. I gulp down my nerves and thrust the lid back.

A flurry of gold erupts from the box. My eyes widen as I step back and look up at the five beautiful golden snitches. They zoom around the room, around me and I stare in wonder. Never before had anything taken my breath away.

It was strange, really, but for a moment, I wasn't in this old classroom. I was out in a feild, five golden fairies danced around me the sound of their laughter like small tinkling bells. Then the magic faded, and I was in the classroom again and the bells I could here were coming from the snitches. Malfoy must have spent hours fixing those snitches and setting the charms.

I smile slightly as I look back into the box. On the bottom of the box was a note situated on the red velvet lining. It read:

_**Please accept this gift as my sincerest appologies for my actions yesterday. I was out of line. **_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Draco had just appologized to me. To _me._ But why? Aren't I just some stupid little 'mudblood'? Well, appearently even Draco Malfoy has a contence.

I left the snitches to be found and caught later, placed the beautiful box in my bag and went off to

my next class. I suddenly felt much better.

* * *

_On the fifth day of christmas my true love sent to me, five golden rings!_

* * *

**_Um...if this seems odd, I'm terribly sorry. Once again (like last chapter) once I got in it a bit...the characters kinda took over. I hope it doesn't seem too OOC...just think of it this way...Draco felt very very bad. He did accuse Hermione of Animal Abuse-faulsly I might add) Well...I guess this is where he got on her good side...he appologized. That has to be a shocker. Any idea's for the next chapter, feel free to suggest them. My ears are always open. _**

**_Review!_**


	6. six geese a laying

_**Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't update yesterday...but I was kinda busy. I'll update again tomorrow I promise. I hope you all enjoy this!**__**  
**__**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor The Twelve Days of Christmas!**_

* * *

**_The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style_**

**_Chapter 6: Six Singing Bubbles_**

**_Draco_**

This does not change anything. I do hope she realizes this. Just because I...admitted I was wrong...and apologized...doesn't change a thing. She's still a dirty little mudblood. But if my mother has taught me one thing, it's to know when I was wrong.

I had been very very wrong in accusing her as I had. That was the only reason I acted the way I did. She would do well not to expect much in the future.

I wonder what she thought of the little...gift I had left for her. Most girls would probably go ballistic about it, I am hoping she is different, and that she doesn't read to much into it.

I have a feeling that I should have just ignored what had happened the day before, and sent her something equally rude, something that might...say...make her cry. I now regret not doing just that.

I come to regret this even more when, right after breakfast I see her coming my way, a determined look on her face. Great, she probably wants to talk to me about the snitches. Stupid girl, like I'd seriously let her degrade me like that in front of the rest of the Slytherins.

"What do you want Granger?" I ask scathingly, sending her a cold as ice glare. Maybe she'll loose her cool and run back to Potty and Weasel.

The girl hesitates, and glances behind her, "Uh...I...uh..." Then her eyes become unreadable as she regards me in return, "Who said I wanted anything from you Malfoy?"

"What else would you be doing over here? Gryffindors don't usually associate with Slytherins, in case you've forgotten. Or has your feelings for me overshadowed your usual prejudice of my house?" The Slytherins around me snicker, and I raise an eyebrow at her in question.

To my immence amusement, Granger flushes, though her eyes take on a raging fire, "In your dreams Malfoy, but in case you hadn't noticed...your standing in front of the hall that leads to the library."

Wait...I am? "By all means, my lady, I did not mean to delay you." I say, mock bowing to her. The other Slytherins move quickly aside and I straighten as she walks by me huffily.

I smirk at her retreating form, despite what she had just said, I knew she had wanted to speak with me. She was rather easily distracted, wasn't she.

For the rest of the day, I continued to pester her, doing anything and everything to get on her nerves. It was amusing, as she tended to get flustered and either go into a sulky silence, or storm off in irritation.

I did not get the feeling she was going to do anything in return for my little...'prank' (although it wasn't much of a prank). I slowly faded into a calm of my usual life, no real fear of finding something unpleasant in a pocket or something like that.

The day passed mostly uneventful, and I had decided to retire to the prefects bathroom for some much needed relaxation. Luckily it was empty, so I didn't need to kick anybody out.

The Mermaid from the picture in the corner was gone for the moment and I made sure Mertle was not around before I stripped and made my way to the sunken tub. I automatically reach for my usual taps, then pause, sensing something odd.

My mind ran over everything in the room quickly, but I could see nothing abnormal. Then I returned to the tap I was about to turn, but my hand paused once more. Something was still not right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I slowly start to turn the nob, when it clicks, literally. The tab I was using usually poored out a combination of water and light blue foam. At the moment it was sending out a spray of water and very pink bubbles. "What the-?" I say, looking at the taps, thinking I'd picked the wrong one.

But no, this was the right tap. Strange, I think to myself, turning the tab off and moving to a different one. This one was supposed to send out green water...but this was very much clear with bright blue bubbles.

In irritation I moved to the next one. The bubbles were now red. The next, purple. Green. Yellow.

Finally I just roll my eyes and turn them all off, sinking into the now full pool. It was the perfect temperature, and the scent was rather soothing. I closed my eyes and lay back fully intending to enjoy myself.

I had been sitting like that for a few moments when the silence was rudely interrupted by a loud cheery corus of Jingle Bells. My eyes snap open and I look around for whoever had ruined my relaxation. I was very much alone, even the pictures were empty.

The music started to fade, and I sank down again into the water, convinced it had just been some overly excited students walking passed the portrait.

I hadn't quite closed my eyes again when a voice started singing Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer. My eyes snap open again, searching the shadows for whoever it was that were just asking for a detention.

No one was there.

I narrowed my eyes, and shifted in the water. Another group of people began to sing. This time it was Here comes Santa Clause.

I believe I have mentioned once or twice how much I despise Christmas, well, this was really starting to grate on my nerves. Angrily I swim across the pool right through a cluster of pink bubbles. As a few broke upon contact with my skin Frosty the Snowman could be heard in the cavernous room.

My eyes narrowed as I slowly realized what was happening. Someone had bewitched the bubbles to sing Christmas songs as they popped.

One guess who had done this.

Granger had just found my sore spot. I moved towards the edge of the pool in an attempt to get away from the bubbles, being careful to stay away as far away from the bothersome bubbles as possible. Unfortunately one brushed against me and popped, starting a gut wrenching rendition of I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause.

I made a mad dash towards the edge, not desperate to escape. In my rush to get away a few more songs broke free, including two more Rudolphs and an All I want for Christmas.

I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and rushed to the changing rooms. On my way out I heard a giggle off to my side. I narrowed my eyes slightly and veered off in that direction. Hermione Granger sat curled up on the other side of a bench, obviously not realizing she had been caught.

I smirk and lean against a wall, "I assume your proud of yourself?" I say in a low voice.

The girl shrieks, standing and whirling in one smooth motion. Her eyes go wide and a ruby blush stains her cheeks at the sight of me.

My smirk widens, and I move away from the wall. I take great care in making my movements appear predatory, and dark. I step towards her, my eyes focused on her very frightened and flushed face. "That was very clever of you, yet very very foolish." I say upon reaching her. I stand before her, not even a foot separating us.

I don't know what possesses me, but I raise a hand and trail a couple fingers up and down her arm, my eyes watching her reaction in a detached sort of way.

She takes a deep breath, and I realize that she's shaking. I lean my face towards her, "Do I frighten you?" I whisper into her ear.

She shivers, and I smile, "N-no." she stutters.

I smirk and bring my hand up to her face, "I'd watch my step if I were you, my dear little mudblood. You might be getting in way over your head."

That said I step away from her and walk to a passage that led straight to my room. I must say, that was the most...interesting bath I've had in quite some time.

* * *

_On the sixth day of christmas my true love sent to me, six geese a laying._

* * *

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed that, cus I had lots of fun with it. I was toying with the idea of doing that last part in the next chapter, but I gave in and did it here (I like it better here, cus he's like almost naked...it'll give Hermione plenty to think of next chapter. anyway, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. Please _**

**_review!_**


	7. seven swans a swimming

_**Here you go, I hope you like this chapter. I had it done yesterday, but the site wasn't letting me upload it (actually it's still not, but I found a way around that...hehe) Anyway, this chapter is even better then the last one. Check back in a few hours and I'll get up another chapter (I'm running out of time, so I have to finish soon) Well, enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor the Twelve Days of Christmas_**

_

* * *

_

**_The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style!_**

**_Chapter 7: Seven Draco-Siliey_**

**_Hermione_**

_I walk quickly down the stairs, not really paying attention to where I'm going. All evening I've felt as if I was being watched. It had followed me everywhere, even back to the dorm. Finally I hadn't been able to take it anymore and left, hoping to escape the invisible eyes._

_It didn't seem to work, as I still felt as though I was being followed. I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up, intending to head out the doors into the night air._

_My eyes landed on the form blocking the doorway and I froze. The feeling of being watched intensified as he stepped towards me._

_I gasped and turned back to run up the stairs. I spun to the right, planning to head back to Gryffindor tower, only to find my path blocked._

_The form smirked at me, stepping once more towards me. I turn on my heel and flee down the coridor to my left. I attempted to take turns on more then one occation, only to find him blocking my path, pushing me in another direction._

_I felt like he was leading me, shepparding me in the direction he wanted me to go._

_Finally I could flee no more, trapped in a windowless classroom. I turn to the doorway, hoping against hope that he hadn't followed me inside. He was there, though, in the doorway, shrouded in shadows._

_I could still see his smirk as he moved closer to me, somehow keeping inside the darkness, never once revealing his features._

_I back up and soon find myself against a wall. As he advances I turn my head to the side and squease my eyes tight shut. Maybe he'll leave me alone._

_Who was he? What did he want with me?_

_I can hear him as he moves towards me, and too soon he stands directly in front of me. He's standing so close I can feel his warm breath caress my cheek._

_I find myself wishing he would just get it overwith. Do what he wanted and leave me alone._

_Then I feel a finger on my cheek, the one turned towards the wall, and he gently guides my face to face him. My eyes open, despite my desperate attempt to keep them closed and turn my head again._

_My eyes are met with liquid silver, and I feel like I'm swimming in it. It swirls around me, leaving me dazed and leaning on the wall for support._

_One of his hands is on the wall next to me, almost touching me, his other still on my face. His finger traced a soft line up and down my cheek, gentle as a breeze._

_I feel myself lean towards his touch, wanting more, craving it. He leans in towards me and our breaths mingle, but he pauses and doesn't move...waiting._

_"Draco." I murmer softly, pushing my lips against his. His one arm encircles my waist as his other hand continues to caress my cheek. My hands reach out tentatively to his chest, and I find it bare to the touch. His muscles are smooth and solid as I slide my hands up his body to tangle in his silvery hair._

_I feel like I'm drowning, lost forever in this kiss, his kiss..._

I gasp as I spring up in my bed, feeling as if I had indeed been drowning. My eyes take in my surroundings, and I slump back in my bed, not sure if what I feel was disappointment or relief.

It was a dream. It was all a dream. I run my hand wearily over my face, wanting to wipe the dream from my memory. It's such a strong visual, I can still feel his lips against my own. Solid, overwhelming, demanding.

It was a phantom kiss, yet it was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It makes me wander...what would it really be like to...no! No, I will not think of him...of kissing him.

It was a dream, that was all. Just a dream. But it wasn't all a dream. Last night had been real. Very real. Maybe that was what had triggered the dream.

He had caught me completely off guard last night, when he had found me. Don't look at me like that, I didn't want to be caught, it wasn't like I had planned on Malfoy finding me and confronting me...in nothing but a towel.

Oh, lord, I'm blushing. I put my head in my hands, and try to block the images that flood my mind. That is the curse of reading so much, because of that I now have an extremely good imagination. An extremely good imagination that now allows me to picture every aspect of last night.

How Malfoy had stood there, like a god in the dim light of the bath. Water glinting in his silvery-blond hair, his wet body moving fluidly towards me. His voice was like flames licking at my senses, sending me into spiral after spiral of confused emotions. His eyes, usually steel grey, had seemed to melt into a elven silver that threatened to consume me, as it had in my dream.

No! Stop thinking about that...about him. He's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor. He's a jerk, I must remember that. I must remember...remember how his fingers had felt tracing the curve of my cheek, and trailing fire down my arm. How those liquid silver eyes had bore into me, an expression in them I had never seen before...what was it...

I shake myself, and stand up. If I stay in here a moment more I will go crazy! So I quickly grab my cloak and tie it over my thin nightgown.

I move swiftly through the castle, my thoughts purposefully blank.

I freeze halfway down the stairs, my eyes glued to the form sillouetted in the doorway. I blink and the person is gone, the door swinging closed behind them.

I hesitate, my brows furrow. Who was that? It is only five in the morning, no sane person would be up this early, so who had that been? It doesn't matter. The grounds are rather large, so the chance of meeting up with whoever that was, was rather slim.

I glance behind me as I reach the door, then move outside. The biting winter air is a relief to the stifling feel of the castle. I walk down the stairs and head towards Hagrids cabin (a dark hulking form surrounded by the eerily shifting shadows of the forbidden forest). I veer off after a few steps, heading absently to the lake. I stop under a tree, gazing out over the inky surface of the lake. The ivory shadow of the moon is reflected off the lake, casting a natural spell over me.

My eyes are drawn to a movement over the forbidden forest. A silvery form glides down towards the lake, when it lands it sends not even a ripple over it's black mask.

My breath catches as two more silvery creatures decend to the lake, one shifting at the last moment to dive into the endless depths. When it returns to the surface I can see that it now has a vaguely human form.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" A low voice asks, inturupting the stillness that had wrapped around me. I jerk my head in his direction, my eyes wide with my fright.

Why hadn't I noticed him before? He was leaning against the tree I was standing under, the iridescent glow of moonlight playing across his silvery-blond hair.

"What are they?" I find myself asking, dispite myself.

He turns his head lazily from his inspection of the creatures bathing on the lake. His eyes, as I remember them, are like liquid silver, and sweep over me leaving me feeling weak, "You mean you don't know?" He asks, though his voice is not mocking, as I would expect.

He studies me for a moment more, then answers me, his voice like velvet, "They are Hogwarts Siliey. Every morning they come to the lake to bathe at about this time. They are ancient, timeless beauties, and some believe they are the very essence of magic."

My eyes return to the lake, and I feel amazed that I should be seeing this. I can still feel Draco's eyes on me, as I watch the Siliey.

The wind blows, sweeping my cloak back from my form, revealing my white clad form. I shiver, and clutch my arms to my body as the wind dies down.

"You should probably go inside." He says, and I blush realizing he had seen what I was wearing. Great.

I pull my cloak around my body, but refuse to leave. The wind rustles again, sending a spray of snow up against me.

Malfoy sighs, "If you aren't going back inside, then come here."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Why don't I trust you?"

He smirks, "I didn't say anything about trusting me, now did I? You have a choice to either be cold, and safe...or warm, yet running the risk of being near me."

I gulp, and the wind picks up again. Against my better judgement, my feet move towards him. Wait! No! I don't want to. Yet my body seems to think differently. I soon find my back pressed against his chest, his arms wrapped around me, holding his own cloak around the both of us.

I remain stiff in his arms, not daring to move. I should have left when I had the chance, but I was too stupid, and now I'm regretting the choice.

"Relax," He whispered in my ear, sending little whisps of my hair swirling, "I don't bite." I shivered, not only from his words, but the tone of his voice as he had breathed them into my ear. I deffinitely don't trust him now, and I can feel his breath on my neck. I shudder as I feel the whisper of his lips against my skin, and I melt against him. "You know..." Her murmers against my neck, "for all your protests, you sure act like you like me."

I stiffen once more, and pull away from him, anger searing my veins, "You arragont pig!" I hiss at him, turning to face him, "As if I would ever like you, and in case you've forgotten, your the one who suggested it." With those heated words I storm off back to the castle. I can still feel his eyes on my back, but he doesn't follow me.

I am so stupid, it had been almost like a dream, but better. I should have realized Malfoy could never be a gentleman. He was just toying with me.

I head straight for my bed, as there is still an hour or so before I needed to be up, but I found my bed already occupied. Seven ghostly white dragons were spread over my bed. Some were sleeping, some playing, some flying...and one was attempting to tear into my pillow.

The moment they saw me, all seven turned into miniature Malfoys, gazing up at me from shadowy eyes, smirks present on each identical face. One small teenage firgure was stretched out on his stomache, two more had been sword fighting, another sat on my pillow, replacing a small dagger in his boot, while grinning up at me. One stood against the bedpost, smirking. The other two fell (having previously been flying) and bounced about a foot, before falling off the bed.

There was a note next to my now torn pillow, it read:

**_My dearest little Mudblood, _ **

_Our little trip to the lake has given me a rather grand idea for my next move. I hope you like your new little Siliey friends, for I have a feeling they will be with you for quite a while._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

Stupid smriking Malfoy. I should have known he'd do something like this. He's sitting in the corner of the room, watching me with eyes glinting with silver amusement. The stupid little Siliey had been with me all day, as he had guessed they would. I have no idea when they will go away, if at all.

Ron and Harry had been startled at first, but eventually found it amusing...for an hour or so at least. Then they began to see how annoying the little things really were.

Early in the day one dragon had tipped my inkwell over and then preceded to treck ink-tracks all over my desk. Another little Dragon has taken up residence on my shoulder and is often caught sniffing my hair like some kind of drug.

The one that really started to bug Ron and Harry was one that decided to stay in the Draco form (though he does shift back to Dragon every so often). He was dressed in mideval clothing and had a sword on his hip. He got rather angry with any male that came within a three foot radious of me. (Malfoy seemed to find this extremely amusing).

Thanks to this little guy, Ron now has a rather deep slash in his finger. He had tried to touch my hand during lunch, and the little Draco-Siliey had taken it upon himself to 'protect' me, brandishing his sword at the hand that was slightly larger then he was.

Ron, rather irritated, had snatched his hand back to suck on the wound. Then, angry at the little guy, he swiped at it, intending to brush it off the table. The Little Draco had ducked and turned into a Dragon and latched onto Ron's hand with his little teeth.

This, I have to admitt, was rather funny, though I don't think Ron thought so.

Half the time I am so irritated with my little pack of Draco's, but at the same time, I can't help but like the charming little guys.

The one in my hair is so sweet, and likes to be rubbed on his chin. When I do that, he'll start a little half-purr, half-coo. It's so cute I can't help but like him.

And the one who doesn't like Ron is just so funny...and galiant, in his miniature way. (I think he think's he's my knight-in-shining-armor)

Then there's the one who spilled my ink, he's a little clumsy (in dragon form), and yet he try's so hard to be helpful, rushing off to get me things I can't find or dropped.

Two more are always fighting, like brothers. And then there are the two clowns (the ones that fell off the bed this morning), they seem to enjoy making me laugh. All in all, I don't know if I really want them to leave. I've grown rather attatched to the little guys.

But they are Malfoys! I can't keep little Malfoy's around, no matter how adorable they are, or how sweet...what would the others think? What would Malfoy think?

Oh, who cares, if they go they go...till then, I'll just enjoy their company.

Although, I don't like that smirk on Malfoy's face. Stupid git.

_

* * *

_

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me, seven swans a swimming._

* * *

**_I want one! Wouldn't that be so cool? Anyway, I've gotta go (have to do dishes, then go to barns'n'noble...then write the next chapter!) I hope to see you all soon._**

**_Don't forget to:_**

**_Review!_**


	8. eight maids a milking

**_Hm...I guess this one might be a bit out of character...but I love it anyway (I don't mean out of character that Draco is sweet...but you'll understand soon enough I suppose) Anyway, I am uping this chapter to pg13 (if the story isn't already...I can't seem to remember) Don't worry, nothing really happens, just a kiss ...oops shouldn't have said that...(zips lips) _**

**_Read on!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Twelve Days of Christmas!_**

* * *

**_The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style_**

**_Chapter 8: Eight Haunting Hermiones_**

I must admit that was a rather brilliant idea. One of my best, if I do say so myself, and rather impromptu, as well.

The only reason I had been outside this morening was that I couldn't sleep (I'd told Granger as much). The reason I couldn't sleep was because my dreams had centered around kissing one rather desirable muggle-born Gryffindor.

So, instead of attempting to go back to sleep, I just went outside.

That wasn't the first time I had seen the Hogwarts Siliey, but it was the first time I had company.

I'd been standing there, leaning against the tree, my eyes gazing over the lake unseeingly, when Granger had appeared. It was almost like I was still dreaming, especially when the wind blew her cloak back, revealing what she was wearing. My mouth had gone dry at the sight, and I struggled to remain in control. Never had I imagined Granger would wear somethink like...that.

I told her she should return to the castle, but the stupid girl had refused, not sensing the danger she was in. I had tried to ignore her then, but the wind continued to blow, and Granger continued to shiver. Against my better judgement I offered to keep warm.

Once she was in my arms it was all I could do to not ravish her on the spot. She was so small, and fit so perfectly against me. Her soft hair brushed against my face, the entoxicating scent of roses washed over me and I closed my eyes for a brief moment, enjoying it.

When I opened my eyes I forced myself to resist the urge to run my tongue over the shell of her ear, and instead whispered something to her huskily. I'm not sure exactly what it was I said, but I think it had something to do with biting.

Then I lowered my head and paused over the soft curve of her neck, My eyes went slightly unfocused as I gently brushed my lips against her warm flesh.

I knew I was loosing it when she leaned back against me uncontiously. I murmered something else then, against her neck. I'm not sure what I said there either, but it made her freeze up and pull away.

I'm surprised she didn't slap me before she left, but I was uninjured as she hurried back towards the castle. A plan was quickly formulating in my mind, my eyes shifted briefly to the Siliey on the lake.

I grinned to myself and waved my wand in a simple patteren. Seven small puffs of silvery smoke (much like that of a patranous) emerged from the tip of my wand. I willed them to take the shape that I wanted them too (Dragons/Me) After that I waved my wand again, imagining Grangers room and bed (yes, I'd been in there last year with Lavendor Brown...and I naturally wanted to know which bed was Grangers -so that I wouldn't accidently bump up against it, of course) It was rather easy to send the Siliey to Grangers bed, then leave the note. I could only imagine what she'd do when she found it.

I'm sure it was amusing, about as amusing as watching her now. She's sitting at the lunch table with seven mini slytherins following her arround, obviously causing much trouble.

I must say, the one that fended off the groping hand of the Weasley would have to be my personal favorite. I gracefully got to my feet, ignoring the odd look I was recieving from the other Slytherins at the table, and walked over to Gryffindor.

She didn't even notice me approach, caught up in fighting over a peice of chicken with one little dragon, as she was. Potter and Weasley did, though.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter asked angrily, obviously not liking my interuption into their perfect little lives. At the sould of my name, the little bookworm became ramrod straight and her head swivled around to look at me.

I smirk at her, "Why, I simply came to see my fanclub." I said smoothly. All the Siliey look up at me in recognition, and I hear a few 'cooes' of greeting. There was a darling little dragon on Grangers shoulder (the one that hadn't looked up and I couldn't really blame him, he had his nose burried in Hermione's hair)

"If you want them back so badly," Granger said, "you can have them."

I smirk and lean in close to her face, "Oh, but they like you." I tell her, and a dark red flush spreads over her cheeks.

I straighten and glance over at her friends, Ron was red as well, and I smirk at him, "I'll be seeing you Granger." I say, turning on my heel and walking back to my table.

"Watch your back Malfoy!" Granger called after me, "You'll be getting yours soon!" I turn and continue to walk backwards, contious of all the curious people watching us (including Proffessor Dumbledor).

"Oh, don't I know it!" I call back to her grinning broadly.

I turn back around, wondering just what she has in store for me.

I'm talking to Blaise in the common room, it's about eleven at night and we're planning on going to bed shortly. I'm filling him in on what I've been doing with the Gryffindor, and he thinks it's a hoot.

I was telling him about her prank in the bathroom, and how I had cornered her afterwards when I felt it. A chill swept over me, followed by a wash of liquid warmth. I shudder, pausing briefly in my recount of the singing bubbles.

Blaise raises an eye at me, "What's wrong?" He asks, mildly amused.

Once the heat passes I look over at him and smirk, "I think she's just done payback."

He grins, "So, what do ya think she's done?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out tomorrow, wont we?" Chuckling, we head down to our room.

As I sink into the oblivion of sleep my mind drifts back to the lake and what had happened on it's banks.

_It is so beautiful tonight, the moon is glimmering on the soft white powder at my feet, it's ivory face solemnly looking up from the surface of the lake. A light breeze sent my cloak swirling._

_I was dressed in all black this night, and I knew I looked good. I leaned against the tree, gazing over the lake. _

_I was startled out of my revery by a form gliding lightly passed me. The girl was clad in all white, her mass of brown hair falling down her back in curling waves. The moon played lumonous games on her skin._

_I moved quickly and silently behind her, she was only wearing a thin gown that danced around her legs in the carefree wind. I wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her back against my body, fitting her against me. She gasped softly, then relaxed against me, her eyes closing in contentment. _

_"I wasn't sure you'd come." I say honestly against her hair. The scent of sunlight and roses envelope me, wrapping warm tendrels around me. _

_"I'll always come." She said in a soft voice, turning around to encircle my neck with her arms, her fingers becoming tangled in my hair. I lower my lips to hers in a chaste kiss, my whole being aching for me, but I hold back, afraid to frighten her with my passion._

_She kisses me back, running her tongue over my lower lip. I grin to myself and hold back no longer, my tongue plunging into her soft mouth, my hands resting lightly on her hips._

I sit up in my bed, slowly comming awake. Man, I wish I had dreams like that more often. Even if it was a the little Gryffindor Mudblood. Strangely enough, this isn't the first time I've had such dreams, though this seemed...clearer.

Nevermind, that doesn't make any sense. Forget I said anything...I already have.

These dreams have become more and more frequent, especially recently. Let me tell you, the first time it happened I was in a panic. Almost killed Blaise when he asked me what was wrong.

I wonder what little Miss Granger would think of my little fanticies. Chuckling quietly to myself I slide out of bed.

It's still dark outside (don't ask me how I know, since there are no windows in our dungon. Let's just say it's a special tallent of mine.) so no one else is up quite yet. This is rather normal, actually. I have a tendancy to be an early raiser.

I pick up a silver and emerald encrusted pocketwatch off my desk, an elegant serpant curves into the shape of an 'M' on it's surface. it's a family heirloom that my father passed to me in my second year at Hogwarts (the same year the basalisk was set loose). I carelessly flick it open, five-thirty. No one would be waking for a while now.

I close the watch and slip it into a pocket of my robes, pick up my wand and head into the common room, a book clasped loosely in my hand.

I find the mornings are the best time for reading or getting schoolwork done. It's so early no one is around to bother me, and my mind is sharper due to the rest I've just had.

I wonder how Granger gets any work done. She's always being closely supervised by Potty and the Weasel, and the lbrary is used by everyone at Hogwarts, meaning there is a constant low buzz of conversation (it can't be too lud for fear of Madam Pince hearing, but teenagers have this inexplicable need to talk, so they take the chance anyway).

I'm gettin off track, and I would like to get some reading done, so if you don't mind...

I stretch my legs under the long Slytherin table and glance up as the large double doors open to allow Granger and her two followers entrance. She regally walks passed my table and sits down at her own.

She raises her head and locks eyes with me, sending me a look that makes my blood boil. I gulp, not able to take my eyes off her. She winks, and starts to eat, as if nothing had happened.

I blink in surprise, and shake my head. What on Earth is wrong with me?

I must say, you'd think a great big castle like this would have more for it's resedents to do. But no, I was stuck in the stupid library waiting for Blaise to finish his stupid essay.

I almost drop the book I'm reading when someone walks up behind me and breaths in my ear, their hands resting lightly on my shoulders.

"Good morning Malfoy." A familiar voice cooes in my ear, her breath tickling my hair.

The presence behind me disappears, and I turn aroun din slight confusion; only to see Granger walk in with Potter and Weasley.

"What the..."

Blaise looks up at me from his paper, "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say in dismissal, trying to ignore Granger, "You 'bout done yet?"

Blaise grins, Yeah, let me go put the book back and we'll leave."

"Finally!" I say with exagerated relief, trying to keep my eyes from following Granger.

Shortly after the incedent in the library I'm resting in the rather nice shade of a tree over looking the lake. Now, if I was a muggle I would be sitting in snow, but being a wizard has it's perks.

It's about noon and we'd sent some random second year to grab us some grub from the kitchens.

I watch Blaise in amusement as he tries to fend off a rather persistant bumble bee. Now, Blaise is usually a pretty calm young man who rarely loses his patienc, but Blaise is also afraid of bees. It's rather comical, actually.

At first he tries to ignore it, (you know, in hopes that it'll go away), he should know that bees aren't that easy to get rid of. (they also have the annoying tendancy to follow you if you try to get up and leave to get away from them).

Well, ignoring the insect doesn't work too well, so he absently batts at it (though it's not as 'ablsently' as he would have us believe...hehe).

He doesn't actually expect to hit the idiotic bug, I can tell because his eyes suddenly go wide and he doesn't breath for a full minute when his hand makes contact. Caos insues as he is ruthlessly attacked by the abused bumble.

I'm chuckling to myself when I feel something come in contact with my skull. In confusion I look around, but find nothing. A light giggle from above prompts me to look up.

Hermione gasps and claps a hand over her mouth (though she's grinning) She obviously hadn't meant to alert me to her presence in the tree.

I do believe I have forgotten to meantion that today is a holiday (stupid Christmas with stupid needle-trees), and no one is required to wear our school robes (unfortunitely we still have to wear our school uniforms) Therefor, Granger is wearing a red and gold skirt that comes slightly passed midthigh, and her shirt is a billowy shite one with the Gryffindor chrest emblaisoned proudly over her left brest.

You know, if it weren't for that branch she's perched on, I'd have a rather nice veiw up her- whoa, hold up Draco. Don't even go there.

She removes the hand covering her mouth and grins at me impishly, as if she knew what direction my thoughts had momentarily strayed.

"Hey, Malfoy." Blaises voice distracts me for a moment and I look over at him questionintly-vaguely noting the absence of the fly- "Foods here."

I follow his eyes briefly to our little errand boy and his enterouge of house elves. I grin, looking up, a half formed plan to invite Granger to eat with us (I know...crazy, huh?)

Good thing she was gone.

I look around in confusion, where'd she go? Maybe she fell out of the tree? As amusing as that would have been, I hadn't heard what I'm sure would have been a rather loud shriek and painful thump. Besides, her body wasn't to be found as a crumpled heap at the base of the trunk.

Actually, I couldn't see her on the grounds at all, but she was in the tree a second ago!

"Hey, Draco? Who ya lookin for?" Blaise wants to know after he had noted my wandering eyes.

I shake my head, "No one, Blaise, just forget it."

My friend shrugs, but doesn't look all that convinced.

Well, what was I supposed to tell him? That I was starting to see Granger all over the place, not only that but having rather naughty thoughts about said girl?

I already thought I was coing insane, I didn't need him thinking; that too.

After lunch I went back to my room and sat down at my desk, pulling out a book and beginning to read.

"You know, your a bit of a hypocrite." A totally unexpected voice says from behind me. I nearly drop my book as I spin to face her.

She's lying on my bewd, on her stomach, her legs kicked up into the air behind her. I noted that she was barefoot-and grinning broadly at me, "H-how did you get in here?"

Granger sits up on _my bed _and shrugs her shoulders delecately, "Same way I did when I left your 'present'. It wasn't all that difficult."

"I'm sure." I mutter, more to myself then anything.

The door opens and I look up at Goyle as he enters. I quickly disregard him and look back at Granger, only my bed is completely empty.

I gulp and stand up. I don't pay attention to Goyle as I brush passed him and climb the stairs to the common room.

I need a drink, desperately.

I pause halfway to my destination, staring at the form curled up in one of the plush chairs.

Hermione looks up from the book she's reading and gives me a 'come hither' look.

Why is it no one else seems the least concerned with the Gryffindor Gril sitting in the middle of our very _Slytherin_ common room?

I nearly jump two feet when someone puts a hand on my arm, "Draco, hun, what's wrong you look a bit pale."

I shake Pansy's hand off roughtly, not all surprised to find Granger gone when I look back.

Something is serioulsy wrong with me.

Hm, maybe now I'll be able to get a little peace, I think to myself, stipping off my shirt and laying down on the bed that conveniently appeared. Soft classical music played in the background and the lights were low.

Yep, you guessed it, I was in the room of requirement. It was hightly doubtful anyone would bother me here, and I seriously needed to take a nap. It was rather easy to slip off into dreamland.

I wake slowly to the delicous feel of someones soft hands gently exploring the muscles of my stomach and chest. My eyes remain closed as I drink in the sensations.

If I was an actual dragon I'd be purring about now.

My curiousity peaks when the girl begin to hum a light melody.

The girl leans down and I can now feel her hot breath on my cheek, her hand stills on my chest and she says in a husky voice, "You have a very very nice body Malfoy."

My eyes snap open, what on eart is Granger doing here? But (as I should have expected) she's gone, a soft laugh echoing through my head.

Dinner. The day is just about over and I'm ready to burst. I could still feel her hands travaling seductively over my flesh. I can still feel her hot breath on my skin, and hear her softly spoken words.

Is she purposefully sending me through this torture?

I look up as my thoughts seem to have drawn the girl here. Granger and her two buddies enter the Great hall.

Granger is also being escorted by seven silver replacas of a very perfect me. This causes me to smirk as she passes me.

I gulp as I feel two phantom hands running through my hair from behind me. The hands move to my shoulders and slide down my arms, her small hands covering my much larger ones.

Her face is pressed against the crook of my neck. The strangest thing of all is I'm watching Hermione walk through the Great Hall and sit down at the Gryffindor table.

Granger looks up and her eyes lock with mine momentarily. The presence behind me promptly vanishes and Granger looks away as if nothing had happened.

When Granger stands up and exits the Great Hall, unaccompanied, about half an hour later, I take it as my cue to leave.

I follow her in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. She hasn't noticed me behind her, but seven small siliey have. I smirk as we rund a corner. Up ahead was a small alcove I could use to my advantage.

Grabbing her wrist I pulled her in after me, ignoring her startled cry.

I release her arm and look down at her, she seems confused and rather alarmed. I step towards her, "Are you trying to drive me crazy?" I ask in a low voice.

She just stares at me in confusion, taking a step back (towards a conveniently placed wall) "What are you talked about?"

I take another step towards her, backing her against the wall (it's a very small alcove) "Let me refraze that: Just what spell did you use on me last night?"

Her eyes go round and she answers quickly, "Just a small one, really." She squeeks in alarm when I press my body against hers, my hands braced against the wall and my face about a foot from her own, "Fantisca Dizyra." She answered quickly.

I groan in disbelief. How could someone so smart do something so stupid? Well, I can't really blame her, I mean, how was she to know my deepest desire was a brown headed muggle born Gryffindor Bookworm?

After all, it's news to me! So I couldn't very well blame her. But the least she can do is ease my pain a little bit. I press my body against her more fully (both of us are ignoring the seven little dragons that follow Granger like puppies), "You know," I whisper in her ear, "You have made me realize something rather disturbing about myself today, little Miss. Granger. Would you like to know what that is?"

She swallowed hard, "N-no, not really." She breaths back.

I continue anyway, "I seem to have an unhealthy obsession for Mudblood Gryffindor Bookworms."

I rake my teeth lightly over her earlobe, delighting in the shiver that ran through her body, before capturing her lips with myown.

It wasn't much of a kiss, as kisses went. I mean I didn't even use my tongue! But it still sent sparks rocketing through my system.

I break away and she looks up at me, her eyes unusually sharp, "What did you mean, before?" She asks, appearently trying to ignore the kiss and my body. "I don't understand."

For such a smart witch, she's really rather slow sometimes, "I seem to be being haunted by a bushy haired Gryffindor everywhere I go today. She's the sexiest little thing I've ever seen and when things start to get interesting, she disappears. Do you know how frustrating that gets?"

She seems to be in shock for a moment, then smirks up at me, (wow...I must be rubbing off on her) "Now you know how I feel. Only I'm being followed by seven stuck up copys of you, who wont even let my best friends come near me...and yet they seem to have no trouble letting you kiss me."

I smirk at her suspitious expression, "That's good to here, Potty and Weasel are idiots anyway."

"you take that back!" She hisses.

"Make me." I taunt, walking away and feeling much much better.

* * *

**_Well, I rather thought that was nice. What do you think? I enjoyed writing it, so you should probably review...oh, and this is my last update till next weekend (sob, I have to go back to school!) I'll update two times when I get back...and then you'll have to wait another week...I'm terribly sorry, and I hope you don't mind reading Christmas stories without Christmas...but I will finish this before next christmas...it would just be stupid to postpone it till then you know?_**

**_REview!_**


	9. nine pipers piping

_**Well, it has been a while hasn't it...I'm terribly sorry about that. But in case you hadn't noticed, this chapter is rather long...it was also rather hard to write...or even find an idea for...well, I hope you enjoy what I finally came up with. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or The Twelve Days of Christmas!

* * *

**_

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts style

_**Chapter 9: Nine Mistletoe for Kissing**_

**_Hermione_**

That jerk! Just who does he think he is? After Malfoy kissed me, he just up and walked away, like it was nothing.

But it was nothing; it couldn't be anything. He is Draco Malfoy after all; a kiss to him would be equivalent to a hug from normal people. It doesn't mean much, and you can hug just about anyone. That's the thing…you can't just kiss anyone. It's not right.

It took me a few moments to regain myself after Malfoy left. You can imagine how stupid I felt, standing there like some lovesick fool. And over Malfoy of all guys.

Angrily I stormed back to Gryffindor to sulk in the common room. It was there Harry and Ron found me, glaring at the fire cackling before me.

"Hey, Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting on the chair next to mine.

I barely spared him a glance, "Nothing's wrong." I snap, annoyed at the intrusion into my thoughts of murdering Malfoy. "Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Just a guess." He says uneasily, shifting in his seat.

We laps into silence after that, Harry and Ron starting their essays Snape assigned (the evil, evil man, assigning homework over Christmas break) I continue to stare moodily into the fire, resuming my previous, homicidal thoughts.

My mind, though, seems to be stuck on replay; over and over I am forced to re-endure the kiss, and ever time Draco walks away, my fury grows.

I seriously cannot believe he'd do that. He might not care who he kisses, but I sure do! Kisses are intimate, something that should only happen when you like someone.

I ignore the voice telling me that I _do_ like Malfoy, cus I don't.

Something in the back of my mind pushes into my consciousness, but it was right out of reach. What was it…what was it Draco had said right before he kissed me?

Something about…about…ugh! How frustrating! Every time I try to focus on the Slytherins words my mind drifts, of it's own accord, to his lips instead.

"Stupid Malfoy." I mutter grouchily, too low for my friends to make out. Harry, who's sitting the closest to me, heard me say something and looks up at me curiously. I ignore him.

Ginny enters a few moments later, takes one look at me, and asks, "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" I practically yell. You'd think people would take the hint, but I am, apparently, surrounded by idiots.

Ginny just smiles at Harry and Ron's alarmed faces. She stands up and pulls me by the wrist towards the girl's staircase, leaving the perplexed boys behind.

She sits me down on her bed and takes a seat next to me, before turning those Weasley eyes on me, the ones obviously inhereted from her mother, "Talk." She commands, grinning like a wolf.

I look at her suspiciously; "There's nothing to talk about." I inform her matter-of-factly.

She doesn't by it; "In my experience this kind of behavior can be caused by only two things. 1. Someone stole from your stash of chocolate and sweets, and 2, it involves a boy." She pauses for a moment, "Wait, I take that back, with you there could be three reasons, the third being the library burning down."

"Hey! I resent that remark." I say haughtily, "My life does not revolve around book." Only a small lie, really.

Ginny continues to grin at me cheekily, "Okay, who was it, and what did he do?"

I study her silently for a moment, wondering what she would do if I did tell her. I really couldn't be certain. She could very easily become so angry with Draco that she'd tell Harry, and that simply was not acceptable (if anyone was going to kill Malfoy it was going to be me…and it would be a slow and painful death, you can be sure)

Then again, I had heard her speaking with Lavender a couple weeks ago, about how extremely sexy Malfoy had become.

But I couldn't just keep this to myself, or I might just burst. I glance around the room surreptitiously, "You won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not!" She sounded offended that I could even suggest such a thing.

"Promise?"

She rolls her eyes, smiling, "Promise."

I study her a moment longer, though I've already decided to tell her, "It was Malfoy." Is all I am able to get out before Ginny is interrupting me.

"Malfoy!" She crys in alarm, so loud I'm afraid Harry and Ron could hear her. "What did that measly little ferret do this time? If he hurt you, I'll kill him. Do you want me to tell Harry for you? I'm sure he'd be more then happy to help." Well, that answered that question.

If this hadn't been so serious I might have laughed, "Calm down Ginny, all he did was kiss me."

That shut her up for a full minute and a half. "He kissed you?" She asked, sounding dumbfounded, "Draco Malfoy kissed you, of his own accord?"

"Yes." Isn't that what I said?

It was silent for a moment more, then she asks, "So, was it good?"

I want to bang my head against a wall at the moment. She seems to sense my mood , for she says, "No, seriously though, what happened? I'm sure there is more to this then you've told me."

"Well, I was coming back from dinner, "I begin, my mind going over the events again in slow motion, "when he grabbed me from behind and dragged me into an alcove. He said something, then kissed me."

"What did he say?" My friend asks, lips pursed in thought.

"I can't remember." I admit, slightly ashamed.

She does this clucking thing with her tongue, something I'm sure I've heard her mother do, then says, "You just don't want to remember. Now, if we're going to find out what that kiss means, your going to have to remember."

I pout for a moment, then give in, thinking back to the kiss. "He said something about haunting him, driving him crazy, but that was like the only time I'd been anywhere near him all day."

"Hmm…" Ginny says, puzzling over my little mystery. "Did he say anything else?"

I hesitate, "Yes." Great, now I'll have to tell her about the pranks, and I was hoping to avoid that.

* * *

"So, that's why you have these little guys following you around?" Ginny asks, fifteen minutes later, as I stroke one of my Malfoy Dragons absently. The one usually found on my shoulder is currently curled up in my lap.

"Yeah. So, right before he kissed me, he asked what spell I had cast on him last night."

"And that was?" She prompts.

"A spell to make his deepest desire taunt him. A phantom of sorts."

"So…"She says slowly, "This spell you cast would, say, make a piece of chocolate cake follow him around, if that was his deepest desire."

I grin pridefully, "Not only that, but he wouldn't be able to so much as touch it all day." Yes, I am a genius.

"So then," Ginny says slowly still, thoughtfully, "If his deepest desire was a girl, she'd follow him around all day, but he wouldn't be able to touch or kiss her in any way." I don't like where this is going, but nod my head slowly anyway, "And what if this girl, let's say, a Gryffindor muggleborn, who is following him around is being extra provocative.

Yeah, definitely don't like this.

"Draco is a guy, Mione, and a very worldly one at that. I'm surprised all he did was just kiss you." Is she laughing at me? She is laughing at me.

"I don't care if a shadow form of me was taunting him all day, he still had no right to kiss me like that and walk away like nothing happened."

Her eyes are glittering strangely, "That's what's bothering you so much, huh?" I lean away from her in alarm, she wouldn't…"You liked the kiss so much that it offended and hurt you to think he could be so unaffected."

She would. "No!" I shriek, she just continues to grin at me. "Some best friend you are." I grumble a few moments later.

"I'm only here to help."

I don't say anything for a minute, "Do you really think he was unaffected?" I ask uncertainly.

I am so pathetic, hoping for the hopeless.

He's a Malfoy, why would he be affected by kissing me? I was stupid to even ask that question, "You know," I say, standing abruptly, "Forget I asked." I make a big show of yawning falsely, "I'm kind tired, I think I'll go to bed now. See you tomorrow." I pause at the door to look back at her, "Don't forget, you promised."

* * *

This dream must have been triggered somehow by last night's forbidden kiss. I was just on the verge of waking up, (how I know this, don't ask, I could just feel it) when he is suddenly above me, leaning over me, as he lowers his lips to my own.

It's such a sweet kiss, something usually so foreign in a Malfoy, but so prominent in him now.

I can't see him, for although this is a dream, I have my eyes closed.

He draws away briefly, then I feel him again. Twice more he kisses me before he pulls away and hovers just above me, "Are you just an abnormally heavy sleeper, or are you really enjoying this that much?" He whispers huskily.

My eyes snap open to find amused silver orbs dancing above me, and Draco's handsome features just a breath away.

"Draco?" I ask, confused. I want to pinch myself, but that would be a little obvious. He just grins at me arrogantly, my eyes narrow. "Get off me!" I demand, becoming all too aware of his close proximity. I push at his chest, and he moves off easily.

He smirks, stepping away from my bed, "It's your own fault for sleeping under the mistletoe."

My two roommates had woken up and spotted Draco's vanishing figure. "What was he doing here?" Lavender asks, "We broke up ages ago!"

I ignore her, my eyes focused on the merry little plant above my bed. "I know that was not there when I went to bed last night." I say softly, to myself. Pravati heard me anyway and followed my eyes towards the space above my bed.

"Is that…mistletoe?" She asks in disbelief, bringing her best friend's attention to me also.

It was almost surreal, how he woke me up. It was rather romantic. I didn't think Draco even knew the word, much less practiced it.

And yet, the evidence was right there, handing above my bed, tingling along my lips in a phantom kiss.

How on Earth did he even get up here? The staircase didn't allow males to come up here.

This was a rather disturbing thought and proved a convenient distraction from my wake up call.

* * *

Ginny caught me in the common room, waiting for Harry. "Hermione?" She questioned, her brow furrowed in concern, "Are you alright? You look a bit flushed."

I had to tell her, for I was once more close to bursting. After a quick check to make sure no one was listening I relayed to her Malfoy's little visit, and all my thoughts about it...and him.

"How did he even get up to your room?" She wondered aloud, absently playing with one of the little Malfoy's.

"I don't know!" I exclaim, falling into a nearby chair.

We were silent for a moment before a sneaky smile lit up my friend's face, "Do you think he's really a girl, descuized as a guy?"

Harry and ron enter about then, only to find us girl's helpless with laughter. If Draco Malfoy is a girl, then mankind is doomed.

* * *

After breakfast (in which I studiously avoided looking at the Slytherin Table) Harry, Ron, and Ginny said they wanted to go out for a bit of flying. I said I'd go with them, but I didn't want to fly...quite frankly, every time I try I feel like I'm going to fall off. I mean seriously, if man was meant to fly...we'd have a safer flying device...such as airplains.

As my friends took off from the cold frozen earth into the chill morning air. I watched them as they flew higher and higher, finally soaring out of sight above me.

"Well, now Granger, this is an unexpected surprise." Sneers a voice I know all too well. I glance down from my pearch in the bleachers to see Draco Malfoy standing below me with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask, eyeing him wearily, I'm not sure I trust him anymore. He does have a tendancy to kiss me and then just leave.

In responce to my question he grins and climbs the bleachers up to me, where he towers over me, "Well, I just came out here to go flying, and what are _you_ doing here." He obviously knew of my fear of flying, stupid little git.

"Waiting for Harry, Ron, and Ginny." I answer evenly.

Draco raises an eyebrow at me, "I was wondering about that, and where are your little friends?"

I gesture above us, "Flying, where else."

Malfoy glances up at the sky, and a slow smirk crosses his features, "Well, I don't see anyone." He leaned down abruptly, his face now inches from my own, my breath hitched, "Your sitting under the mistletoe again." He informed me in a low voice, his silver eyes heavily lidded.

I automatically look above me, but Draco takes that movement and uses it to his advantage kissing me firmly on the mouth. I can't say it was all that surprizing, for one he was so close to could feel the heat of his breath on my face, and two, he had just said I was sitting under the mistletoe.

At first I was frozen, fighting with my wanting to kiss him back, knowing I should push him away, but wanting nothing more then to pull him closer. After a moment of hesitation my arms hesitantly wound around his neck, and pulled him down further. One of my hands slid down over his shoulders to lightly trace the contors of his chest.

Mmm...what a nice chest he has too, all firm and toned, covered in a light shirt.

Then he pulls away. I open my eyes (wait...when did I close them?), and stare at him in confusion. Why is he pulling away, it was just getting good!

He seems to sence my confusion, either that or he read it in my eyes, and says, "As much fun as this is, I'm afraid you're friends are returning."

Then he puts out his hand and calls to his broom (which moves swiftly into his hand), in a moment he is soaring in the opposite direction of my returning companions.

Harry lands on the bench next to me, watching Draco's retreating back, "Was that Malfoy?" He asked scathingly.

Ron hovers a few feet to my right, glaring after the Slytherin, "What did _he_ want."

I don't answer as I look up at Ginny, a look passes between us and I know she saw everything.

* * *

Harry and Ron head back to the dorms to play wizarding chess, and Ginny stays behind with me. We make our way to the library, where we'll be able to speak with some privacy (and I'll be able to get a head start on next terms homework).

"I really think I'm starting to loose it Ginny." I tell her, sitting at a table near the back of the room, half hidden by a tall bookshelf. "I couldn't even push him away. I don't think I even wanted to."

Ginny seems torn between excitement and worry, "I don't know what to tell you, Herms, I really don't." She said sympathetically.

I groan and lean back in my chair, "Do you think it's pausible...that Malfoy might...you know...like me?" Oh why did I just say that. Stupid question. Stupid me. Stupid Draco!

This is all _his _fault after all. He's the one who started the prank thing, he's the one who kissed me. He's the one who was being all...nice to me. Well, as nice as a Slytherin can be, I suppose. He's still an arrogant jerk, he's still a Malfoy. But a really hot Malfoy jerk that kissed me on more then one occation.

Will he kiss me again? You have no idea how much I want him to.

"Mione? Mione, are you alright?" I blink and look at my friend, who is flapping her hand in front of my face like a startled turkey, "Were you thinking of Malfoy again?"

"Of course she was. Who wouldn't want to think of me?" Malfoy materialized behind me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, his face next to my own. I freeze, my breathing quickening, "Now now, mione, you really should relax, I'm not going to bite. Unless you want me to." He breaths in my ear, low enough so that Ginny won't hear.

I flush, "Let go of me Malfoy!" I comand, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

He clucks his tongue at me, "Tut tut, when you act like that, Granger, makes me think you aren't happy to see me."

Why is he doing this? Ginny is right there, watching with wide eyes. Why doesn't she do anything?

"You know, Granger, your sitting under the mistletoe again." This is loud enough for Ginny to hear, and she gasps, looking above me. "That means I get to kiss you again." No! Not in front of Ginny! Not in front of anyone!

But my cry's go unheard as he gently (but firmly) cups my cheek with his hand, turning my face and tilting my head to one side to get acess to my mouth.

As soon as his lips touch mine all rational thought (what little I had while being held so close to him) vanishes. I lean into the kiss, one of my own hands coming up to cover his larger hand, holding it in place.

He ends the kiss too soon for my taste, chuckling softly, "Don't forget, we have an audience this time." His hand caresses my cheek as he pulls away, and vanishes around the bookcase.

"Wow." Was all my companion could say, staring at me in complete shock. "You must really like him, you're eyes are all glassy."

I look at her for a moment as my head clears. He did it again, he just showed up out of the blue, kissed me, and walked away. Only this time there was a witness. I groaned for a second time and burried my face in my hands, why me?

* * *

"You know what's weird?" Ginny say's about fifteen minutes later, flipping through the pages of a book she had taken off the shelf, "you weren't sitting under mistletoe before he showed up. There wasn't any mistletoe around at all." I look up at her from my own book.

"Last time he kissed me we were outside, and he said that I was under mistletoe then too." I stared ahead of me thoughtfully, "I don't know if it was true cus I forgot to look."

I looked over at Ginny, she was watching me with a strange look in her eyes, "Mione, when he said that I looked up, and there _was_ mistletoe above you. It vanished when he left."

Now that is strange.

"Um...excuse me, but I was told to give this to you."

I took the parchment from the small second year and started to read.

**_Dear Miss Granger,_**

_**Dumbledor would like to speak with you emediatly. It is very important. You will find him in his office.**_

It was in McGonagall's handwriting, but it was left unsigned. I shrug it off and stand up, "I'll see you later Ginny." I tell her, leaving the library and heading towarts Dumbledor's office.

* * *

I've only been to Dumbledor's office a few times, but I knew the way already.

I was just about to Dumbledor's office when I felt eyes on me. I stopped in midstride and turned around. There, leaning against a statue of some famous witch, was a smirking Malfoy.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" He asked, moving towards me, when I don't answer he answers for me, "I can't seem to get enough of you, the more I kiss you, the more I want to kiss you. I don't want anything other then to have you in my arms again." He had reached me, and was now cupping my neck, his thumb tracing my jawline, "It's all your fault, my dear little mudblood." He said softly.

How does he do that? It's not fair! He can turn even the most foul name like mudblood into something similar to an endearment. That has to be cheating, and the fact that he never calls anyone but me that, it makes me feel...special. How messed up is that? But I don't have time for this, Dumbledor is waiting for me. "Sorry Malfoy, but I'm going to be late."

"No your not. Dumbledor doesn't even know you're coming." Malfoy interupts me, his hand now playing with my hair.

"What do you mean?"

He doesn't answer, but instead changes the subject, "Where are the Siliey?"

"Back at Gryffindor Tower, now what did you mean...he doesn't know I'm coming?" I say, keeping on the topic I wanted.

He smiles in amusement, "What do you think I mean?" He asks, you know, that get's rather annoying, "I'm the one who sent that note to you."

"What! Why?"

"For such a smart witch, you ask a lot of stupid questions." Malfoy say's with a smirk.

"Hey!" I exclaim indignantly.

"Well, it's the truth." He says, "If you don't like it...well then too bad." He chuckles them, at my expence, the jerk. "You know," He says, more softly still, his eyes gazing soulfully into my own, "I think that mistletoe rather likes you."

I want to look up, it's a natural reflex, but I can't tear my eyes away from him. What has he done to me, I wonder, as I lean towards the kiss that will inevitably follow his remark. "I don't think I mind." I murmur before his smirking lips meet my own.

One of his hands is resting lightly on my hip, while his other is playing with the hair at the nape of my neck. He pulls away slightly to whisper against my lips, "I meant what I said before, Mione, I can't seem to get enough of you." Then he kissed me again, his tongue slipping out to tease my bottom lip breifly before he removed his lips from mine completely. But he wasn't done, he started to plant butterfly kisses on my face and eyes. I could only clutch him as his soft lips worked their own magic on me.

I was extremely dissapointed when he stopped kissing me and pulled back, his eyes were soft...softer then I'd seen his eyes before, and he said softly, "Someone's coming. I don't want to get you in trouble." Then he was gone.

* * *

Why does he do that to me? Is he just toying with me? Or did he really mean it?

That last kiss was about an hour ago, it's now after lunch time and I'm standing in the bathroom, staring at my face in the mirror, trying to solve the puzzle that was Draco Malfoy.

A part of me wishes he'd never started this game, but the rest of me is so happy that it doesn't matter if I end up getting hurt in the end. I don't want to get hurt. Getting hurt...well, hurts. I don't like pain, I'm not a slytherin obviously. And I'm starting to wonder why I was even placed in Gryffindor.

I mean, seriously, there is nothing about me that is really Gryffindorish. I'm a bookworm (more of a Ravenclaw trait then a Gryffindor one). Plus I'm scared to death of flying, (which sounds rather Hufflepuff to me). Not to meantion I'm a complete cowerd, which is proven by the fact that I want to go hide out under my bed, and avoid Draco for the rest of my life (not that that would work, he seems to always know where I am and when.) And cowerdace is a rather Slytherin Trait.

See what I mean, I'm not supposed to be in Gryffindor, it was some kind of mistake. Though I don't think the Sorting hat would be to pleased if I tried to explain to it that I think it put me in the wrong house. I wonder what house I would be in if I wasn't in Gryffindor. I don't think I'd be in Ravenclaw, as much as I love books, all of those people are snobs who think they know everything, I don't think I could take being around them for too long (...maybe that is a bit hypacritical of me...oh well) I know I wouldn't fit into Hufflepuff, I have too much of a temper for that.

Slytherin? Maybe...at least then I'd be able to see Draco every day.

That's a rather nice thought.

I wonder, does Draco ever just walk around his dorms without his shirt on? Or in his boxers?

Whoa! Do not go there Hermione, bad girl. No fantisizing about the enemy, that's sure to get you in trouble.

I close my eyes I lean against the wall beside me, why won't my mind focus on anything other then Malfoy? It's not fair.

I hear the door open and close and footsteps moving towards me. I don't even bother opening my eyes, I don't really care who it is...until _he_ presses _his_ body against mine, locking me against the wall.

My eyes snap open and I gasp, what in the world is some _guy_ doing in the _girl's_ bathroom! "What do you think your doing, you perv? This is a girl's bathroom!" I scream at him, not even caring who it is.

"Really, it must have slipped my notice." Drawled the man, I froze, my hands pausing in their attempt to push a familar chest away from me. He chuckles.

"I should have known." I mumble, relaxing slightly. I smile up at him lazily, "What are you doing in here? You'll get in trouble."

He smiled cockily back, "I'm a Malfoy, Granger, Malfoy's don't get caught, therefore, we don't get in trouble."

Hm...we'll just have to see about that. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down, closer to my height, "Looks like I just caught you, Mister Malfoy."

"So you did." He says back leaning towards me too, only he passes by my lips and whispers in my ear, "That pesky mistletoe is back."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." I say back in a low voice, his lips touch mine lightly at first, then slowly he deepens the kiss, drawing me towards him until I'm plastered against his lean figure.

"You're so sweet." He says against my lips.

"And you need to get a room!" A voice interupts us.

Malfoy stiffens, and I sigh in disappointment. I cannot believe this.

* * *

"Harry's not going to like this." Ginny is telling me an hour later. "Not to meantion Ron, I mean, he's liked you for ages!"

"I know." I say, "That's all I've been able to think of." She sends me a disbelieving look, "Okay, so that was a lie, I've been thinking of Draco, but I'm still worried. I mean, they are my best friends, and Draco is a Slytherin. I wouldn't be surprised if he's a Deatheater already."

"I don't think so." Ginny say's contemplatively, "If he was, I don't think he'd be in school anymore. I mean, all those other kids dropped out after becoming Death Eaters."

She had a point, I had to admitt. This was a relief to me, I must say, and I bet that's why she said it. I find it hard to think of Malfoy as a Death Eater, Malfoy or no, Slytherin or not. Or maybe I just don't want him to be, so I'm overlooking the obvious.

* * *

Harry is going to kill me. I don't know why it just occured to me now, even after Ginny's warning I still didn't really think about it. I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, I really like Draco, but Harry and Ron are my friends.

Draco hasn't even asked me out yet or really admitted he liked me on more then a physical level. Did this mean all he was after was sex? It would be very Slytherin of him, now wouldn't it.

I kick a random rock on the path I was walking on. Obsorbed in my thoughts. The snow had completely melted by now, but it was still freezing out.

"You need a better cloak." A voice drawled from the direction of the wall to my right. "That one obviously isn't keeping you warm at all. Did the Weasel give it to you? That would explain it's shabby state."

I stopped in my tracks. What a jerk! I can't believe I actually thought I like him, "Take that back Malfoy!" I hiss at him, turning to see his beautiful form leaning against the wall, his silver eyes glittering with Slytherin Mirth.

He pushed off from the wall, sauntering towards me leisurly, "Why should I, it's true."

"Why are you so mean?" I pout, feeling like a little girl.

Draco grins at me, lifting my face with two of his fingers placed under my chin, "You're so cute when you're angry." He tells me, causing me to blush.

He's doing it again! He's being sweet. I uncontiously lean towards him, and he chuckles, "So eager, you're not even willing to wait for the mistletoe." My eyes glance above me, expecting a clear sky, but instead seeing a small floating plant. My eyes quickly flash back to Malfoy's, he's smirking, "Guess we don't have to wait after all."

His lips are on mine in a matter of moments, his tongue touched my lips gently, sending tingles through them. He brushed his tongue against my lips a second time, begging for entrance. I hesitated a moment, and in that moment he pulled back. I gapped at him, why?

"This will have to be delayed a while longer, Mione. I'm already late for my quidditch practice."

It was only then I noticed he was wearing his green and silver quidditch robes. "Oh," I said, "uh...bye?"

He chuckled again in amusement, walking past me. I stared after him for a moment before heading back inside.

* * *

What on earth am I doing here? Again. This was a stupid idea, by far my worst. I was once more looking out over the Quidditch pitch, gazing up at the sky, trying to pick out one of the players.

It isn't hard to spot him. His better broom, and silky silver hair is an obvious give away, and my eyes lock onto him in moments.

He's such a good flier, though not as good as Harry. Malfoy controls his broom with such accuracy and elegance, moving it as gracefully as if he were dancing. I wonder what it would be like to dance with Draco. I'm sure it would be a wonderful experience, as he has obviously been trained in the art of dancing, being a pure blood and all.

I don't move onto the bleacher like I would if I were watching a Gryffindor practice, no, that would be a very bad idea. The Slytherins would surely become angry with my presence if they knew I was here, and I wasn't sure if Draco would stand up for me or not (not that I can't take care of myself...but...)

Besides, there was the matter of the little fanclub. Sitting on the bleachers above me were six beautiful slytherin girl's, Draco's Fanclub. How silly is that?

They, I'm sure, would not be too thrilled to see me here, especially followed by seven smaller versions of Malfoy. Yes, all seven Siliey refused to stay in the dorm any longer and had saught me out. soon after that I had made my way to the Quidditch Pitch. Why, I wasn't sure. It was like I was being drawn there.

It's probably got something to do with the fact that Draco was at the quidditch pitch, and I wanted to see him. Stupid idea, I know. If I get caught, I'm sure to get in trouble.

I lean against the bleachers, staring up at Draco in a kind of daze. He's so handsome.

Eventually I sit down, still watching above me. The little Draco Siliey start playing in the long grass around me, and I begin to watch them, rather then the practice.

"Draco found the snitch!" Someone shrieked above me.

"He'll catch it in moments, just watch."

"Yeah, he's so sexy on his broom, don't you think."

I tune out, not really wanting to listen to other girl's talk about Malfoy like that. One of the little Dragons was sneeking up on a flowery weed that was waving in the light wind.

"What the!" Someone shouted, before I could look up to see who had shouted (though I did recognize the voice as Draco's) someone crashed into me. The force of the body knocked me backwards, and I ended up splayed on the ground with a heavy male body crushing me.

Whoever it was (Malfoy I think), groaned, then quickly pushed up on his elbows, looking down at me. "Mione? What are you doing here?" Draco asked, confusion shining in his steely eyes.

"Ow..." I mumble, but answer him anyway, "I was just watching the Siliey play. They were tired of being cooped up all day long." It wasn't a full lie, but I really didn't want to tell him I had come to watch him fly.

He smirked at me, "Are you sure your not here just to watch me play qudditch?" He asks confidantly.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Contrary to your beliefs, I have better things to do then watch you like some love sick fool."

"Well, you did bring it upon yourself by showing up here...and in case you hadn't noticed, those little pets of yours look just like me." He was still smirking, that cocky little jerk.

"Your so full of yourself, it's sickening." I tell him seethingly.

His expression does not faulter in the least, "You like it and you know it."

"Dream on!"

This whole time he's still laying on top of me, his lips just inches from my own, I know what's coming, and I really don't care.

"I really want to kiss you right now." He says softly, staring, not in my eyes, but at my lips.

"Why don't you?" I ask breathlessly. Yes, that's what I want, more then anything right now, is his kiss.

"There's no mistletoe." He said simply. Why does he need mistletoe to kiss me? It doesn't make sence.

"You don't happen to have some on you, do you?" I ask him.

"No, but I do believe there might be some above us."

"So what are you waiting for?"

He grins and our lips touch softly.

Then he pulls back, "I'm sorry, Granger, but I'm still in the middle of practice, if I wait much longer, we'll get caught."

Dratz, he has a point, "Fine..." I say grumplily, and he climbs to his feet, and calls his broom (which he had jumped off of when we crashed), and flew back to his team.

I remained staring above me at a little plant with small round berries. Slowly the mistletoe fades from my view and I'm left staring up into the white fluffy clouds. That was such a short kiss.

* * *

After Draco left and the mistle toe fades I gather all my little followers and head over to Hagrid's hut. I havne't been to see him in a long time, and it's starting to make me feel bad.

"Hey, 'Mione." Hagrid greets me cheerily.

"Sorry I haven't been to see you in a while." I say guiltily, stepping through the doorway.

"It's okay, Mione, I'm sure you've been busy. And what do we have here?" He asks as one little Draco-dragon began nosing about on his table, "Is this a Siliey?" He glances up and spotts the one on my shoulder and another perched in my lap, "Just how many are there?" He asks with a chuckle.

I laugh as well, scratching a small dragan under the chin while Hagrid cooes to the one on the table, a goofy grin on his face, "There are seven of them."

"Seven? Wow." Hagrid say's, taking a moment to look up at me, before turning back to the little dragon, 'You look just like my Norbert, yes you do." He told it in a silly voice usually used for babies. I crinkle my nose, not really seeing the connection.

The little dragon hisses at him, slowly backing away. Another lands on his head and begin to nose about while a third begins to poke at his arm with a pin of a sword. "What is this?" He asks, his eyes on the one with the sword, "Looks like a miniature Malfoy."

I flush slightly, "Well, yes...he's the one who sent them to me." I admitt.

Hagrid's thick brow crinkles in thought, "You be careful round that one, Mione. I've heard stories bout 'im, don't want you losing your heart."

"Uh...yeah. Thanks Hagrid." I say, standing up, "I've gotta go, I'll see you later."

Hagrid looks so crestfallen then I'm leaving so soon, so I add, "And I'll send Harry down to see you too."

* * *

Slytherin's practice is over by the time I go back through the feild. Draco's long gone, and I feel a slight stab of disappointment.

I'm almost passed the bleachers when a rather familiar voice stops me, "You'd just walk on by without even saying hello? Mione, I'm hurt."

"Draco!" I gasp, spinning around.

He smirks, "Sorry hun, I didn't intend to alarm you."

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone, I thought you'd already gone back to the castle." I explain.

He steadily moves towards me, "I couldn't go back, not without another kiss."

I blink at him, "But how could you know I hadn't already gone back to the castle myself?" I ask as he comes abreast of me.

He leans towards me, a mischevious light in his eyes, "I watched you enter Hagrid's little shack. It was only a matter of time before you came back out."

I smirk back at him, "And you just assumed I'd want to kiss you back?" He encircled me in his arms, "Don't you think that's just a bit cocky?"

His smug look was just too sexy as he said, "Don't look now, little mudblood, but I do believe you're mistletoe is back."

"I do believe I could learn to live with it." I say before my lips are devoured by his.

I think he's starting to get impatient with all these closed mouthed kisses, and I can't say I blame him, really. He licks my lips and I shiver in delight.

Suddenly I feel a sharp tug on my hair, and jerk back from Malfoy with a cry of pain, clutching the back of my head.

Draco starts laughing in surprise as a little chittering dragon begins to ripramand him. "They really are quite charming, I must say." Malfoy say's, leading the way back to the castle, "Remind me of myself, actually."

Gee...I wonder why.

* * *

I left the pesky little twirps up in my room when I finally went down to dinner. I'm rather late, almost missed the meal altogether because I was taking a nap.

I sped down the stairs and flew through the entrance hall, hardly noticing the elaberate Christmas decorations.

I guess I really should have watched where I was going, cus the next thing I know, I've run into someone and am falling backwards, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms and braced against a very male chest.

"Thanks." I say breathlessly, glancing up into a pair of silver eyes. Malfoy.

"My pleasure." He says, "And so is this." It was so unexpected, the kiss, yet very welcome. He didn't even say anything about the silly mistletoe he's always mentioning. I could tell instantly that he would take no interuptions this time, no, this kiss would go exactly like he wanted.

I wasn't really inclined to fight him about it.

This time, when he brushes his tongue over my lips, I open my mouth instantly, welcoming his probing tongue. Our dance is long and slow and sensual, and I could feel myself melting against him, oblivious to our audiance.

Finally he pulls away, but only slightly. "This time, I'm not the one responsable for the mistletoe, this time I was entirely your fault for running into me here."

Then he left, and I became aware of all the cat calls and whistles, as well as all the overly jealous stares. My eyes travel upwards, unconcerned with the attention I was receaving, to light on the mistletoe Dumbledor had hung in the doorway at the beginning of the hollidays.

I ignore all the stares I'm getting from everyone and go sit down next to my friends, who are staring at me with...is that revultion?

"Mione...you just kissed _Malfoy_." Ron said in a hoarse whisper.

"You must be mistaken." I tell him matter-of-factly, "He kissed me."

"You weren't exactly putting up a fight, Hermione." Harry points out, "In fact, you looked like you were enjoying it."

Angrily I turn on them, "And what if I was? Would that really make a differance to you? Would you really think less of me because I happen to like someone?"

Harry looked taken aback, Ron didn't seem to hear, "But he's a _Malfoy_." Ron said in discust.

"Ronald, just leave her alone, you're just jealous cus Malfoy beat you to it." Ginny interupted, and I sent her a greatful look.

Harry seemed to come out of his stuppor, "Mione..." He says cautiously, "We trust you, we just don't trust him, but if he's who you want to be with, I guess it's alright with me, I won't stop you. But if he hurts you, I reserve the right to torture him first."

I grin at Harry, hugging him impulsively (he was sitting next to me so I didn't have to get up) "Thanks Harry." I knew he'd understand.

Now all I have to do is figure out if all Draco wants is a physical relationship, or if he wants more.

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine pipers piping._

* * *

**_You know, I just realised that my storyline is not exactly following the path of the song...this chapter has absolutely nothing to do with pipers...or music at all really. shrugs oh well...I hope you liked it...I'm sorry for the late update and all._**

**_Review!_**


	10. ten ladies dancing

**_Wow, I updated, now isn't that a surprise! Don't worry, I am working on this story, I promise, and it'll be done soon since there's only two more chapters to write! Wow...only two chapters...that's kinda sad, ya know? Oh well, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Twelve Days of Christmas._**

* * *

**_The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style_**

**_Chapter Ten: Ten Flying Snowballs_**

**_Draco_**

It was a mistake to kiss Granger. I realize that now. A wonderfully blissful mistake.

I can't take all the blame for my actions, though. It was, after all, her fault for tempting me in the first place. A guy can only take so much.

And now, now I can't get her off my mind. All yesterday was filled with small stolen kisses at every turn, and that last one lingers even now, hours after it occurred.

She tasted so sweet, like chocolate and butterbeer, an intoxicating combination I've discovered. Normally I wouldn't have kissed her in front of everyone like that, but it was just too good a chance to pass up. Besides, there wasn't that many people watching, just her obnoxious little friends, really, with the exception of a few teachers and students. The total of our audience didn't consist of more then twenty people.

But it was going to set the rumors flying, mistletoe or no. Besides, everyone knows I scorn the Christmas season, and therefor everything even remotely related, and that includes mistletoe.

Some, I'm sure, will believe it was nothing more then a vengeful prank, others will be more inclined to believe that I fancy her, which is absurdly ridiculous.

Me, fancy her? I'm a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake, Malfoys don't…fancy…anyone. I swear, the word isn't even in my vocabulary.

It was just physical attraction brought on by her clever little spell, it has nothing whatsoever to do with Hermione as a person.

Don't laugh, this is serious! I'm starting to doubt my sanity here, and all you can do is mock me…see if I ever confide in you again.

* * *

So, today is going by slower then most, nothing big has happened, it's almost as if they expect me to do something?

There's a kind of tention in the castle, and everywhere I go I can feel everyone's eyes on me, nothing new there, but this is different. Usually it's girl's checking me out and all, but now there's a different type of calculation in the gazes focused on me.

I expected to be swamped with rumors, and questions, but I got nothing. It was a bit of a disappointment, I'll admit. I was so looking forward to explaining to Blaise why I had kissed Granger, but I get the feelings he's avoiding me…wonder why.

Actually, I think everyone is avoiding me. I haven't seen Granger all day, and her little buddies should have confronted me by now. The dorm was deserted by the time I got up this morning, and no one was in the Great Hall when I got there for breakfast.

Well, if that's the way they want to be, that's fine with me. It's like every other Christmas I've ever had at home, doesn't make that much of a difference being here.

It wasn't like I expected anything better, after all, I'm in Slytherin, not Gryffindor or Hufflypuff.

Merlin, am I in a sour mood this morning. I blame Granger for that, I didn't get one ounce of sleep last night, and this hauntingly silent castle is starting to get to me.

Where is everyone? It shouldn't be that easy to avoid me, no matter how big the castle and grounds are, there should be someone around.

I was out sitting under a tree, contemplating the lake when I heard the first voice all morning (and it was now nearing noon), "Well, now Draco, why such a surly disposition?"

It was Granger, the last person I want to see. "I'm not surly, Granger." I say curtly, not bothering to look at her.

I could practically feel the amusement drain from her and her eyes turn steely as they stare holes into my back, "Well, you don't have to be so cold Malfoy."

"I'm a Slytherin, or have you forgotten? It's in my blood." I wasn't really expecting a reply, she'd probably just storm off angrily to go pout to her little followers.

You can imagine my surprise, therefore, when I felt something cold and wet connect with the back of my head. I didn't move for a few minutes, my mind processing the shock as chunks of frozen water slid down the back of my neck and under my school robes.

I slowly turn my head to stare at her incredulously, "You did not just throw a snowball at me." I said, as though my denial would change the fact that my hair was still frosted with the slowly melting snowball that did not just hit me in the back of my head.

She grinned at me cheekily, "You must be joking," She said in mock seriousness, "I would never presume to start a snowball fight with the Great Draco Malfoy, everyone knows he'd just loose anyway."

"Excuse me?" I inquire, she did not just say that, "Draco Malfoy never loses."

Just to prove my point I dig my hand into the snow beside me (but away from the spell that is keeping my butt from freezing to the ground), and pull out a fair sized ball of my own. I grin at her as she squeels and tries to run away. She's not fast enough, and I launch my frozen mistle towards her. Laughing, she ducks, and my snowball sails right over her pretty little head.

The war is on!

As she was bent over she scooped up a handful of snow, not bothering to stop in her escape. I begin forming a new snowball as I stand up, grinning a preditory smile as I begin stalking my prey.

She turns as she's running and throws the snowball back at me, I try to dodge, but it still caught my cloak.

I growl as I move forward, aiming carefully and chucking my newly formed snowball at her. She had just straightened from collecting more snow, and caught sight my snowball and dodged at the last second.

Wow, she has good reflexes.

I was distracted from my thoughts as she threw her own snowball my direction, my wand was out in a second, preparing to direct it right back at her, but I was just a second to late, and the snowball slammed into my hand, knocking my wand from my already slightly numb fingers.

Swearing I dive to collect it, Granger already preparing her attack. I see it coming, though, and roll out of the way (getting snow all over my already frozen self), my hand closing around my wand as I roll.

My avoidence worked on some levels (her snowballs had missed their target...namely me), but it wasn't so thought out in other areas (such as now I am even more cold and snow covered then before).

I hear her laugh as I come to my feet, my wand at the ready. "_Conglobo Niveus_." I mutter, swishing my wand at the snow, a fair portion large enough to fit nicely into my hand breaks away from the earth and comes to float before my wand.

I hear Hermione gasp and glance up, a smirk spreads over my face as I see her startled expresion. Then she tries to run again, I laugh and flick my wand in her direction. The snowball takes off instantly after the fleeing girl.

She glances back over her shoulder, and instead of appearing worried by the ball of cold quickly gaining on her, she grins at me. Now what is she up to?

I soon find out as she dives behind a tree, causing my ball to crash into the trunk. Merlin, she's quick too.

She seems to have taken a page out of my book, as her wand is now out as well, but I've already got my next ball ready for her, she launches one at the same time as me and, to my surprise, they hit eachother in mid air!

Granger's quicker then me this time and launches three more white balls at me. I try to get out of the way, but it's like she's put a heat seeking device on them and all three hit me square in the back...in the same spot I might add.

As I make my escape I mutter a quick spell and point my wand back at her.

I glance over my shoulder when I hear her shreik, and smirk at the sight. My spell hit it's mark, the branch directly above Granger had held an aweful lot of snow a few moments before, now all that snow was placed as a mantle on Hermione's shoulders.

I chuckle in amusement at the rage in her expression as she sends more balls of ice my way.

Our snowball fight ended in a draw, I'm sorry to say. Neither one of us wanted to give up, and we finally had to call it quits when Hermione started to sneeze.

She was shivering so bad that I pulled her close to me and wrapped my cloak around her shoulders. She melted into my side as we walked back to the castle, drinking in my warmth.

Since I couldn't very well take her to the Slytherin Commons, and I really wasn't in the mood to venture into Gryffindor territory, we settled for middle ground, the Room of Requirement.

The room, when we entered it had a blazing fire going with a nice black sofa for the two of us to recline on. On a small table was a pot of steaming tea and two cups.

I ushered Granger onto the couch and went to fetch us the tea. I handed her one as I sat down on the other side of the couch.

We drank our tea in silence for a while before I spoke, "I've been wondering, Granger, where is everyone?"

She frowned slighly, "Why do you insist on calling me Granger? My name is Hermione, it's not that difficult. And I thought you knew, everyone went to Hogsmead today, Dumbledor said they could."

I ignored the name coment, in case she hadn't noticed, Granger is her name as well. I'll call her whatever I want, and there's nothing she can do to change that.

Her next words caught me off guard, "Why were you avoiding me today?" She sounded so hesitant and shy that I could only stare at her, gaping like a stupid fish.

"I didn't avoid you today!" I protested, "You were the one avoiding me."

She was shaking her head even before I'd finished speaking, "No, Draco, I haven't been avoiding you, why would I?"

Merlin, I love hearing her say my name! "I assumed you were angry with me for kissing you in front of your friends like that."

She flushed, and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, "It wasn't like that at all, I thought you regretted it...kissing a mudblood like me."

I blinked in surprise, how could she think I'd regret something that tasted so wonderful? I shifted so I was sitting closer to her, "I will never in my life regret kissing you, Hermione." I told her honestly.

Granger's honey brown eyes searched mine for a long while, then she slowly leaned in towards me. Our lips were just a feather width away when she paused to smile impishly at me, "By the way, Draco, I win, ten to one." She didn't give me much time to mull over what she meant before her lips were on mine, driving all rational thought out of my mind for the time being.

* * *

**_If anyone didn't understand that, what she meant was she won in their snowball fight ten to one...(thus ten snowballs...) _**

**_I'm sorry it's not as long as everyone would have liked, I'm sure, but it's longer then it could have been. I really do hope you enjoyed it. I love hearing all your reviews, so please don't stop now, the more reviews I get, the more I like writing this story, so the more likely I am to update it._**

**_Review!_**


	11. eleven drummers drumming

_**I'm soooooo sorry for the late update (hm...I seem to be saying that freequently...)anyway, I really am sorry. This is the second to last chapter I shall be writing, we're almost done with the story! How's that for weird? I hope you will all read and enjoy this new chapter. I'm not sure what you'll think of it...as it's a bit...ooc? I'm not sure, tell me what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Twelve days of Christmas.

* * *

**_

The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style

Chapter 11: Eleven 'Sweet Nothings' Whispered

_**Hermione**_

What a nice dream I'd been having. Everything was white and pure and beautiful. Draco and I had frolicked gaily through the snow drifts, sending snowball after snowball at each other until all I am able to see is the powdery snow, and it's so white that it hurts my eyes. The sun reflecting from it blinds me to all by the pain in my head.

The pain, I think, is what woke me, but I can't be too sure what with the shrill squeaking of the house elf who had taken to jumping on my bed in an attempt to wake me up.

Perhaps I was wrong about the whole house elf-liberation-thingy, they're all pesky annoying things that wont leave you along to rot in the pit of Hell that you fell into. Perhaps it is the pain talking, and not the kind me everyone knows.

The next thought in my pain clouded mind, is that it is Draco's fault. All Draco's fault. This conclusion was reinforced by the shrill voice of the house elf, "Missy must wake up! Tibby was told to wake Missy up."  
I glare angrily at her, "who told Tibby to wake Missy up?" I demand, reverting to the house elf's primitive way of speaking.

Tibby grinned as if I'd just told her she could clean the dungeons all by herself, "Master Dracos told Tibby. Master Dracos said Missy to drink off of tea Master Dracos made."

See! See! I told you it was all Draco's fault. Wait, tea? Draco made tea? I squash the tiny voice that says that Draco doesn't make tea so therefore he must actually care, "Go 'way." I grumble hinding my face in my pillow and planning to go right back to sleep.

"Tibby can't!" The house elf chirped, bouncing on my bed some more, "Missy must get up. Missy must drink Master Dracos tea." Missy must kill Dracos and Tibby. "Up, up!"

Stupid meddling Slytherins and their stupid annoying pets! Grumbling, I sit up and take the cup of tea the now-not-bouncing Tibby held.

How in the world did she manage to not spill a drop while bouncing on my bed like it was a trampoline?

I shrugged the mystery away and sniffed the tea cautiously. It didn't smell poisonous. don't look at me like that! I'm not stupid. We're still at war here! He's a Slytherin, thus I can't trust him not to cheat.

"What kind of tea is it?" I ask curiously looking up from the brownish-red liquid.

"Tuckberry." She answered watching as I took a sip.

Oooo, that's good. It tastes fruity, but it has effects similar to chocolate. I take another sip, savoring the flavor on my tongue.

I forgive him. I forgive him for getting me sick, I forgive him for being a Malfoy. I forgive him for being a Slytherin. I forgive him for being a arrogant, too good for you brat. I forgive him for hating Harry and Ron.

Actually, I really want to kiss him right about now. Merlin's Beard, where is that boy when I need him?

I finish draining the cup and hand it back to the house elf who is simply glowing with a job well done. "Tell him thank you?"

Giggling madly the house elf vanishes from it's spot on my comforter. I settle back into my pillows and close my eyes, but before I can drift into sleep a coughing fit racks my body, leaving me breathless. I moan and close my eyes. Some sleep, really would do me good, now that my head ache has doubled in intensity.

_"Gentle as a moonlit flower_

_soft as a windless kiss_

_tender as a winter shower_

_nevermore I'll miss"_

It was like someone was singing in my head, a love song, or a lullaby, I couldn't be sure. Whatever it was, it was beautiful, and the voice, I knew that voice.

Who was it?

I don't know, I can't tell!

In frustration I sit up, ignoring the pain in my head. My stomach hurts and I know I need to eat. Now, I could either go down to the Great Hall and eat with everyone else...or I could just send for a house elf to bring me breakfast...lunch...brunch...what time was it anyway?

"Tibby?" I call tentatively, "Dobby? Winky? Anyone?" Tibby was the one to show up, beaming at me waiting for what I would ask. "Um...could you bring me something to eat?" I ask, coughing halfway through.

Tibby's head bobs up and down quickly before she's gone. I lean back in my bed, my head and heart pounding.

_"Forever I'll watch over her_

_chase all her fears away_

_Never will she be in danger_

_of being led astray"_

I open my eyes and glance around but no one is there, there's no radio, and no wizard music device. It was literally in my head.

Great, now I'm going crazy. I'd blame Draco, but I already forgave him for everything he has done and ever will do, so that would be pointless.

A few more minutes and I can smell food outside my door, and footsteps approaching from the other side. Odd, usually house elves don't use doors, but just pop in and out unannounced. Whatever, it didn't matter, as long as I got something to eat soon.

There's a soft knock on the door, "Come in?" I call weekly, sitting up to make more room for the tray on my bed. The door pushes open and I look over, only to frown in confusion, "I thought Tibby..." I trail off into another coughing fit.

"Hm...That tea didn't work very well, huh?" Draco asked, stepping into the room. What on earth was he doing there? How had he even gotten into the tower, much less up the evil stairs? My mind is to twisted with sickness to even begin to understand the workings of this young man, so I shove the thought into the back of my mind to work on when I'm not bedridden. "Perhaps you should go visit Madam Pomphry?" He suggests helpfully. I glare at him, "No...I suppose not."

"What are you doing here?" I ask, more harshly than I should have due to my ill state.

He smirks at me, typical. "I would think that was obvious, sweet." True, it was obvious, as he was carrying a small breakfast tray with a crystal vase holding a single red rose, but that wasn't what I had meant...and the brat knew it.

"Go away." I say sulkily, not fully forgiving him for making me sick, I sink back into my bed and turn my back on him.

Now, a normal guy would have taken the 'hint' and gotten away from me as fast as his little legs could carry him. Then again, Mister Malfoy isn't normal, the fact that he made it up the girl dormitory stairs is proof of that.

"Now now, my little mudblood, that's no way to treat the person to bring you breakfast in bed." He chided with amusement, striding confidently into the room. Before I could react he was setting the tray before me on the bed.

I raised my eyebrows at him, not quite believing what I was seeing, "And why are you bringing me my breakfast? I thought I asked Tibby to bring it to me."

The Slytherin grinned at me, obviously pleased with himself, "Tibby is my house elf, she follows my orders before anyone else's. I told her to tell me if you wanted anything, before she got it for you." He gestured at the tray then, "I hope this is suitable, princess.

I stare down at the tray, finally taking note of what was on it. A plate full of scrambled eggs, toast, butter, bacon, and other assorted breakfast foods. My mouth was watering just looking at it, the scent was heavenly, "It'll have to do, you may leave now." I say, regally waving a hand in his direction, not bothering to look up at him.

"As her highness wishes," He said, amusement heavy in his voice, "Just be sure to drink that tea as well, it will help, I promise."

"Sure, sure." I nod, not really caring anymore, my stomach gave a loud rumble, causing Draco to chuckle and me to turn red from head to feet before he left the room. "Stupid Slytherins." I grumble, as the door shuts, though I'm almost positive he heard that.

Knowing that he was safely out of the room, I reach out and bring the beautiful rose close to my face, inhaling it's rich scent, lightly rubbing the velvety soft petals over my nose and lips, a small smile playing on my mouth. That was sweet of him, who knew he could be romantic?

"Careful, Draco, hun, people might think you've gone soft." I softly caution the rose before placing it back in the vase. The heady perfume of the blossom still swirled around me, and I could hear that voice again, a voice I knew all too well.

_"Fragile dreams break _

_the moment we touch_

_my shattered rose you take_

_and nurture it to life"_

Draco had put that voice in my head...his voice! That sneaky little snake! Shaking my head, to rid it of the smile Malfoy had placed on my lips, I reach out to try some of that scrumptious morning meal.

* * *

It's such a strange thought, I don't even want to acknowledge it, even in my mind. It's just not possible, and yet...and yet I can't shake the feeling that it's true. 

Draco cooked that meal.

Crazy I know! A Malfoy, cook? I must be going mad, dilutional, in my old age. Besides, where would he learn such a...domestic...task?

I seriously can't picture Draco doing that. Okay, so that was a lie. I can picture it, and I'm not sure if that image in amusing...or not.

As loony as that thought was, I had a strong feeling that it was true. I'd have to remember to ask him where he learned to cook.

Oh, and I think I should mention that it was the best scrambled eggs I've ever eaten in my life. The toast was perfectly browned and warm. The glass of milk was slightly cooled. The pancakes were light and fluffy, and the syrup wasn't that sickly sweet maple, but a slightly tangy fruit flavor. The bacon was only slightly crispy, full of grease and fat. It was delicious, and there wasn't a scrap left on my plate.

The rose had 'mysteriously' vanished from the tray and 'somehow' ended up on my bedside table. Odd, I know that I moved it, but I honestly don't remember the actual 'moving'.

Draco has infected me with some type of illness that is leaching off my thoughts and memories. Replacing perfectly good thoughts with those of the disembodied voice of one Draco Malfoy. I have to admit, though, he had a voice to mach the rest of him.

_"Like a kitten you make _

_me want to purr_

_just to cuddle with you_

_could make my heart soar"_

I honestly don't think I'm the only one who can hear the disembodied voice of the Slytherin. I'm sitting in the dayroom minding my own business, when another corous was started. I had paused in my reading to listen, not really paying attention to what I was doing.

The verse was over quickly and I turned back to reading, but, strangely enough, I couldn't. Something wasn't right. At first I couldn't put my finger on it, but then I became aware of this feeling, as if I was being watched, and I also noticed that the room had gone deathly silent in a matter of moments.

Slowly I glance up from my book into the emerald green eyes of my best friend, who was staring at me with an expression I'd never seen before. Next to him Ron's jaw hung open like a trap door as he gaped at me. The rest of the people in the room also stared at me in complete shock, and some complete outrage or disgust.

It wasn't every day the voice of a Malfoy fills the Gryffindor Tower spouting romantic poetry for a nerdy muggle born. You'd think they'd be used to the oddity after that kiss they all witnessed. Apparently not.

Gathering my books I flee to the library, I just know my face is as red as a watermelon. I can't believe he'd do this to me. Wait, scratch that, I can believe it. It's just the type of thing such an arrogant jerk would do.

It's like he's 'staking his claim' or something.

I drop my books at a table near the back and head for the shelves just shy of the forbidden section. I think I'll start planning my revenge right now.

Three sappy poems later I've already scrapped a good number of inadequate ideas. This is one of the reasons I love books so much, infinite information right at my fingertips on any given subject. Some of the books I've taken to reading this fine morning are:

"Thirty ways to make your lover grovel." Yes, yes, Draco Malfoy on his knees before me, begging me (for what I hadn't decided)...I must say, that's a nice visual.

But then I found, "Make Him Dance to Your Music." Just the title of that one had so many possibilities. I could use a useful spell I'd found when helping Harry with DA classes, that would make him dance and dance. Any dance I wanted him to, he would have to dance, and it came with music.

Or I could do as "Tricks for the Hopeless" suggested and turn his hair purple for a day.

Then again, I could always charm his robes to look like the Gryffindor ones, or turn all his food to catfood when he tried to eat it. Now that is what I call a twist on the Midas touch.

Every time those blasted poems would start up again Madam Pince would send me a skathing look, but I hadn't been asked to leave quite yet.

I hate being on her bad side, she never lets me check out any good books when she's angry.

Speaking of checking out, it might be a good idea to take a few of these books back to the dorm to check out before bed.

* * *

I think Ron's angry with me. I don't know what I did wrong. It's not like I asked Malfoy to haunt me with his voice, in fact I remember telling him to bugger off. Yet Ron seems to think it's my fault. 

I had tried to read in the common room, but Ron's animosity towards me sent me up to my room. Harry was trying to help, but there was only so much he could do with the brat.

The dorm room was loud, and girls kept rushing in and out giggling and chattering, so I didn't stay there too long before heading down to the grounds to perch under one of the many trees.

I cast a blanket spell, and set my books down on the snow I'd just...fixed? Let me explain, the blanket spell I used puts a small layer of air between the objects or person and the ground, saving them from becoming dirty or wet.

I plopped down next to my books and picked one up to begin reading.

I was so absorbed in my plotting that I didn't even notice when someone sat down next to me and picked up one of the stacked books. "My, my, Granger, now you need help from your books? I thought you were more creative than that." A very familiar voice interupted me with a patranizing tone.

I glanced up sharply to meet amused silver orbs, "Who said I was going to use any of this?" I asked, closing my book around my finger to keep my spot, "I'm just doing research."One finely shaped golden eyebrow rose, "Your researching pranks?" He asked in clear disbelief.

"Oh, go jump in a lake." I say irritably, trying to return to my book.

"Very mature, Granger, very mature." I can practically hear the smirk in his voice, the prat.

I stick my tongue out at him to prove just how 'mature' I can be, then return to my book, trying (without success) to ignore the Slytherin sitting next to me.

The silence lasted longer then I had expected, but I still couldn't concentrate on the words swimming before my eyes. I could almost feel Draco's gaze on me, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It made my pulse race, and my breathing become shallow.

_"The wind whispers softly_

_breathing your name on a sigh_

_The sun reaches down_

_to light the sparks in your eyes."_

My head jerks up in surprise and I stare at Malfoy, who just grins back innocently. "I'm curious, Draco, did you have someone write that for you in advance, or did you find it in a poetry book somewhere."

His eyes narrow slightly as he frowns at me, "Unlike you, my dear little mudblood, I don't need a book to tell me how to do something as simple as wooing a woman."

My own eyes narrow in a glare, "You conceited jerk!" I practically hiss at him, "I can't believe you'd say something so...so...callous... oh, that's right, your a Slytherin, it's in your blood." I stand up and leave him sitting there under the tree, dumbfounded. I wonder when he'll notice that he's now sitting directly on the snowy ground?

It seems he's taken to stalking me, now. I don't even want to look at the pig, but every time I turn around he's there. I was sitting next to Harry in the dinning room taking a lunch brake, when he walks in. Or I'll be in the library finding a new book to read; I'll move to another section and there he is leaning against the bookshelf waiting for me. While heading back to Gryffindor tower I'll turn a corner and practically run him over. Oh, and my favorite. I was washing my hands after using the rest room, when I glance up at my reflection in the mirror and who should be standing behind me but my own Prince Charming.

I ignored him the entire time, but that only seemed to fuel the little toad's determination and he started to send really sappy poems. Things like:

_The lovely shade of her skin_

_the taste of her lips_

_I love her like no one before_

_to lose her now, would be the end of me..._

Well, okay, they weren't quite that desperate, but it's close!

"Where's lover boy?" Ron sneers at me when I enter the common room, getting an elbow in the rib from Harry and a slap on the back of the head from Ginny. I just ignore him, and the voice reciting the fifth poem since our argument, and head up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Luckily my room is empty, and I drop my robe on the floor near my bed before falling down on said bed exhausted (recovering from a cold/fever is taxing, let me tell you!) My eyes slide closed and I'm almost asleep when I hear that voice again.

Oh, won't he just leave me alone? Apparently not, as his voice get's louder (in my mind anyway), and it's near impossible to ignore.

_"When my Goddess is angry_

_I'm in the pits of misery_

_I want to reconcile with the siren_

_but she just refuses listen"_

I open my eyes wearily, but he doesn't seem to be finished.

_"If she'd just listen to my plea_

_I'd try to make her understand_

_This thing we have, I do want it_

_please, my vixen, forgive me?"_

My my, he does have a way with words. I look around the room, the light from the window already fading. He's not here, but on the table next to my bed, is another cup of that heavenly tea from before, and along with it a velvety rose. Picking up the rose I bring it to rub softly against my cheek it's heady scent filling me with soothing thoughts. My anger with Draco had faded throughout the day, but I had still been a bit irked that he'd say something like that. Now, those thoughts were soothed from my mind by the rose, which I set in the vase with the one from that morning, and picked up the cup of tea.

Warmth flooded through me, and I knew I'd completely forgiven him. Actually, it'd be rather nice if he were here right now, so I could tell him...no show him...how much I forgave him. Wait...I stare down at the tea, and I can almost see Malfoys smirk.

Carefully I set the charmed tea down and settle back with a small smile on my own face. Yes, I did forgive him, and I didn't need a cup of tea to tell me that. But I think I'll make him suffer a bit before I tell him. Tomorrow. I'll tell him tomorrow morning. He deserves a little worry.

* * *

**_Wow...I was reading through this just now, and I made Hermione kinda childish and rude at the beginning. I don't think that whole day in the snow (which was in fact her idea) was very wise. And Draco's not quite himself either...spouting romantic poetry and all...but who knows, it could happen, he is a charmer after all...and I could see him doing that if it really caught his attention...bringing out the 'big guns' so to speak. He just had to go and mess it up by saying that whole "simple" thing. (that would have made me mad if some guy said that to me, so I can imagine that it would make Hermione angry as well...her temper is just about my own...only she's a little more outspoken then I...)So, what did you think? Did I overdo it with the whole poetry thing? Or was it good...even with MIone's childishness?_**

**_Review!_**


	12. Twelve Lords a Leaping

_**Okay, so I feel a bit awkward updating a Christmas fic so close to Halloween, but I figured I made you wait long enough, and for that I'm terribly sorry. I did enjoy writing it, and this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and I just wanted to let you know that I'm not sure if Hansel and Gretel were in fact Grim Brothers stories, but for the sake of this story, we'll pretend they were.**_

_**Oh, and something to note, I don't condone swearing, in fact, I don't swear at all. I can't even write a swearword in a story, I have trouble with the word 'crap', BUT to me...the word bloody, when used in that way, is not a swearword to me, I wasn't raised with it as a swearword, to me, it's just like the characters use of Merlin, it's a swearword to them, but it doesn't mean anything to me...if I've offended someone by placing such words in this fic, please tell me and I shall remove them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Twelve Days of Christmas.

* * *

**_

_**The Twelve Days of Christmas: Hogwarts Style **_

_**Chapter 12: Twelve Clues for the best Christmas Ever**_

_**Draco**_

I know what you are all thinking, and yes, I did write every one of those poems. I am not a cheater who goes off someone else's writing. That would have been cheap. And a waste of good talent, I might add.

Before I came to Hogwarts my mother made sure that I studied with the best. From Shakespeare to Dickinson, (my mother owns a few rare books and painting that were specially made to teach such things) Shakespeare, though a great storyteller, was often quite boring. Dickinson...well, she was a bit depressing, and she liked to drone on about the smallest things, it was sooooo annoying. Poe I liked.

But that was years ago, I'm surprised I remembered any of it. It was fun, though. Except when she left me to sit in the snow by myself. It took me a few minutes to discover she'd taken her spell with her and the snow was starting to melt. I hadn't known what I'd done to maker her angry with me, and it had taken me a while to figure it out. Then I felt so stupid.

I'm still not certain if she's forgiven me, and all I can do is sit up and think about it. I really should be sleeping, but I'm restless. Tomorrows day twelve. No, make that today; it's already after midnight.

Laying down and staring at the curtains above me is so boring, but eventually I fall asleep, from boredom if nothing else.

* * *

The mornings festivities began almost from the moment I woke up. Actually it started a few minutes before I woke up.

For once I was able to sleep all morning, probably because I stayed up half the night. I was drawn from dreamland (where I was very keen to stay, mind you), by an overly large hand on my arm; attempting to shake my soul free of my body. I pushed him away, sitting up with a muttered, "Awrigh-I'm up."

I look up into the faces of my three closest 'friends', if indeed that's what you call them. "what is it?" I ask when no one says anything.

Blaise is the one I get my response from. He smirks at me and I feel my eyes narrow, "You've got yourself a love letter here, Sleeping beauty." He said cheerily, stepping aside so I could view my desk behind him.

Grumbling at his smart remark I glance past him to my desk, usually impeccably neat and orderly, with no clutter stashed on it's smooth oak top, now held one long thin, white candle, it's flame dancing, sending flickering light onto the rolled up parchment nestled against it's base.

In disbelief I sit up a little more, my blankets pooling unheeded around my waist, "Well, bring it here." I order when no one moves.

Crabe obeys, handing me the smooth roll of parchment sealed with a red wax stamp, a roaring lions head. I smirk to myself, already knowing who the letter is from. I break the seal and slowly unfurl the parchment.

A small red ink script met my eyes. The letter wasn't very long, and wasn't exactly what you'd call a 'love letter', per say. The boys watch on with interest as I finish reading. "Well, what does it say?" Blaise asked, eyes alight.

I was tempted to make something up, but refrained; barely. Instead I simply hand the note to them. It read:

_Draco,_

_Happy Twelfth day of Christmas. You'll find the next...present, under the portrait of Madam Doosficky on the fourth floor at exactly 8:00. Don't miss it, or you'll regret it._

_Mione_

"What a crappy love letter." Blaise said in disappointment, tossing the paper back on my bed.

I chuckle, "What time is it?"

Goyle makes a complete circle looking for the clock (which likes to move around when you aren't looking), "Oh, there it is, 7:55."

I don't waste any time in flying out of bed and throwing on a robe not really caring if I get caught by a teacher, my room mates watching in amusement, "why didn't you wake me sooner you numbskulls?" I snap at them as I grab my wand off the desk. Five minuets. I have five stupid minutes to get from the bottom of the dungeons to the fourth floor, brilliant. Bloody brilliant.

Blaise raises an eyebrow, "How were we to know the thing had a time limit?" He asked, an amused smirk on his lips.

I glower at him as I leave, and I'm sure it's not as strong as it would have been had I the time to do it properly. As it was I only had three minutes left to get to the fourth floor.

I fly out of the Common room faster then I've ever moved, even on a broom, my lovely ebony silk robe billowing behind me in a very Snape like fashion. Up two flights of stairs, down a dimly lit corridor, through a secret passage, up a long winding staircase, then through two sets of doors, one class room, and I was in the Hall on the fourth floor. Now to find the portrait, I had less then a minutes to find my prize.

* * *

As it turned out I didn't have to look far, just around the corner burned another tall candle, this flame wasn't normal, but a bright flaring red. The scent of cinnamon wafted to me as I took up the letter with the red lion seal.

Not exactly what I was expecting, but maybe this one is a love letter.

It wasn't, it was another small note, labeled, # 2.

_Draco_

_Since you are reading this you'll know to go to the quidditch pitch after you finish breakfast. Don't forget your broom, you'll be needing it._

_Mione_

Draco re-rolled the little slip of parchment and placed it in his robes. He left the candle where it was and headed back to his dorm to get ready for breakfast. On his way there he was intercepted by two prefects as well as one Professor McGonagall.

"Just where, Mr. Malfoy," She demanded in her snappish voice, "Are you going in that state of dress?" She asked primly.

I answered simply and honestly, "To my dorm to change." that really should have been obvious, well, if she wasn't blind as a bat, which I was starting to have suspicions about.

Her eyes narrowed, "And just where have you _been_." She demanded waspishly.

"that, professor, is none of your business." I return in a sickly sweet voice.

"You'd best get moving Mr. Malfoy, I'll be having a talk with your head of house about your behavior." With that she turned on her heals and left, obviously forgetting what she had been meaning to do.

* * *

Crabe and Goyle were gone by the time he returned to their dorm room, but Blaise was waiting patiently on my bed, eating from my secret stash of Honey dukes.

I shot him a glare, carelessly tossing the second roll of parchment next to the first. He grinned at me cheekily, and picked up another piece of chocolate.

Ignoring him I head over to my wardrobe to select what I should wear today. Behind me I can hear him move, and as I turn back he is reading the parchment from Hermione.

"She's sending you on a scavenger hunt?" he asked with some disbelief.  
"It would appear so." I respond blandly, moving into the bathroom after snatching the remains of my sweets stash. Looks like I'd have to find a new hiding place.

After breakfast, which was completely Golden Trio Free, I headed out to the Quidditch pitch. I had wanted to come by my self, but apparently Blaise wanted to see what Granger would do next, although it was rather obvious.

I'd have to fly to the center of the pitch to collect my next clue, as that is the only logical explanation to why I would need my broom.

And I was right, too. There, in the center of the pitch, I could make out three objects. One, in the direct center was my prize. Ignoring the other two objects as irrelevant I swung myself on my broom and kicked off, heading for the floating candle (this one had a flickering blue flame).

I was about three feet away from my next clue, when something barreled passed me, almost knocking me off my broom. Mere seconds later another such object made another close encounter with my person, causing the air to buff me slightly, knocking me off course slightly.

Fuming I glanced around quickly, spotting the two bludgers that had almost ended my life. My eyes shifted back to the parchment floating innocently about a yard away.

Eyes narrowing, I looked back at the bludgers. Of course Mione couldn't make this simple.

Grumbling, I lean forward on my broom, my eyes locking on the blue flame of my prize. I shot forward, only to jerk to the side as a dark streak nearly took off my nose.

Righting myself I headed below the parchment, dodging to the left to avoid the other bludger, then sharply pulled up, snatching the parchment, and doing a quick flip, neatly avoiding both of the enchanted balls by a hair.

It was another thirty seconds before the bludgers quit chasing me, apparently having been charmed to do so shortly after I had 'won'.

I landed swiftly, unrolling the parchment. I was only half aware of Blaise taking care of the rouge bludgers as I skimmed over the contents of the paper.

_Draco,_

_You will, of course have beaten the bludgers rather quickly (not as quickly as Harry, I'm sure, but fairly quickly nonetheless). I'm sure you are rather thirsty now, why not head to the kitchens for a quick drink? Be there by 10 or miss your chance._

_Mione_

A quick glance at my watch told me I had just over half an hour to get to the kitchens to get my 'drink'.

As I walk back to the castle, completely ignoring Blaise struggling with the last bludger in the background, I silently debate taking a quick shower. While I make it a habit to shower after _any_ physical exertion such as quid ditch, I really didn't want to risk being late and losing the note.

Finally deciding that a shower can wait half an hour since I was simply heading to the kitchen anyway, not the Great Hall or anything, I headed down a fairly well hidden secret passage tucked into the wall of the castle.

Since I still had half an hour to get to the kitchens it was a fairly leisurely walk, and I made it to the painting with fifteen minutes to spare.

After slipping inside I'm confronted by a small army of house elves, the leader looks to be an old house elf my father lost to Potter in second year.

Before I can ask for something to drink, Dobby speaks up with only a hint of unease. He was never treated very well by my father, "Mistress Hermione said Master Malfoy would like a drink." He said, and as if on cue the sea of elves parted as if I was Merlin himself.

Perched behind him on the small round table designed for students who found themselves desiring a late night snack, was a brightly burning candle with a green flame the light turning the parchment below it a strange color.

Walking through the ranks of staring house elves was just a touch unnerving. I swear, some of them didn't blink once, that's just _not natural._

I glance briefly down at the glass of what looked to be water, then back over my shoulder at the elves before deciding it would be rude not to drink it.

I am really not in the mood to deal with offended, strangely non-blinking house elves, so I quickly downed the water, surprised at how thirsty I actually was.

Setting the glass back down my eyes go to the staring elves for a moment before I grab the letter and retreat, head high and walking at a pace just slightly faster then the Malfoy Swagger.

It would not do, after all, to lose face in front of all those creepy elves.

Once the portrait closed behind me I had to force back a shiver, that had been particularly unnerving.

As I walk m hands, seemingly of heir own accord, quickly break the seal and unravel the parchment. Y eyes are immediately drawn to the smooth red ink.

_Draco_

_Now that you have stated your thirst, I'm sure you feel rather sweaty and dirty from your earlier exertion. I personally am not partial to sweaty stinky boys, go take a bath._

_Mione_

As my eyes travel across the parchment my feet loose all their ambition and I come to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway.

A slow smirk winds it's way onto my face as I turn on my heel to head down a different passage.

I'm sure Hermione could very easily slip back into Slytherin as she'd done previously to set up the little clue, but I had a hunch that was not the place she had in mind.

My mind flashes back to a few days prior where I had caught her pranking me with singing bubbles. I can't help but grin to myself as I mutter the password and slip into the prefects bathroom.

My gaze quickly scans over the room, not spotting any floating candles.

Shrugging to myself I step towards the bath; well she did say to take a bath, and I the previous clues are anything to go by, I could have up to an hour wait.

Might as well make use of the time.

* * *

This bath was much more relaxing then the last one, no sneaky Gryffindor girl's setting me up with singing bubbles.

I'd already been enjoying myself for a while when a slight popping sound informed me that my time was up.

Cracking open one eye lazily I could make out a faint pink glow through the steam.

Opening my other eye I pushed against the tub with my feet to propel me towards the other side of the tub and my next clue.

I grabbed my wand from my bundle of clothes and summoned a couple towels. After drying my hands on the smaller patch of cloth I deemed it safe to pick up the parchment.

_Draco_

_As I'm sure you lost track of time, you might want to know lunch is just about over. You might want to get to the Hall before all the food is gone._

_Mione._

A quick glance at the clock told me that indeed, lunch was almost over. It was already 12:20.

Muttering to myself about stupid annoying Gryffindor girl's I pulled myself out of the bath and dried myself quickly.

* * *

Crabe Goyle, and Blaise were already eating by the time I entered the hall, fifteen minutes later. They were sitting alone since none of the other Slytherin had returned from break yet.

A quick survey of the room informed me of the obvious lack of the Golden Trio.

Squelching down the disappointment at not getting to see Granger I sauntered over to sit among my friends, taking note of the pumpkin flamed candle perched in front of my plate, as well as the numerous burns and welts and Crabe's over large hands.

I raise an inquiring eyebrow at the boy, but it's Blaise who informs me. "He tried to open your letter." he explained with a clearly amused glint in his eye. Ignoring Crabe's angry glare.

My lips quirked as well at the image as I reached out for my next clue.

Strange, but I seem to actually be enjoying this little treasure hunt.

_Draco_

_After a good meal, I always find it enjoyable to curl up with a good book, I'm sure you would enjoy a certain book I asked Madam Pince to hold for me. Bothers Grim. You might enjoy these fairytales. Perhaps you should have a look-see?_

_Mione._

After I read it I turned it over to Blaise for inspection . I watched in amusement as his face screwed up in faint disgust as he read.

Finally he looked up and our eyes locked, "Who would want to read a 'Grim Fairytale'?" he asked in mild revulsion, "I thought the whole idea of fairytales was the Happily Ever After."

I had to agree with him there, it didn't sound at all pleasant to me either.

I shrugged off the feeling and dug into my food, I still had quite a while before my hour was up.

As fate would have it, I only stayed in the dinning hall for twenty minutes before getting up and heading for the library. O, don't get me wrong, it's not a place I make a habit of frequenting unless for homework purposes, I just have nothing better to do.

When I reached the library, I honestly didn't expect to find my next clue right away. So I was pleasantly surprised to see the tall candle with it's peculiar flame with a small parchment rolled carefully below it. Also set beside it was a rather large book with the title, 'Brothers Grim Fairytales.'

Ignoring the book I automatically reach out for the parchment, only to yelp and tug my hand back to cradle against my chest. I glare at the offending object, then look down at my injured fingers. They were burned slightly, but already healing over.

Growling to myself I plop down in the chair and pick up the book. Looks like Mione doesn't want me reading that till I'm done reading this.

Looking down at the book I notice with distaste that it is in fact a collection of Muggle fairytales. Rolling my eyes I open it to the page Granger marked. I really should have expected this of Hermione, but I guess I kinda forgot her parentage for a while. It doesn't really matter though, she more then makes up for her background with her intriguing quirks. Maybe Muggle borns aren't that bad after all.

* * *

The story she had marked wasn't very long, and for that I was thankful. I was having problems coping with the fact that I had kind of, in a way…enjoyed reading he story.

Don't give me that look, it was really interesting, and it had a witch in it. Sure the witch was evil, but it was still a witch.

The story was about two little children who got lost in the woods and found a cottage made entirely of candy. Now, I would have loved that if I had found such a building when I was exploring the forest surrounding Malfoy Manner when I was younger, but sadly no such building existed anywhere in the vicinity.

Once I had finished reading a light flashed and when I looked up again, the light of the candle had changed color.

I raise an eyebrow, but took that as a sign that it was safe to pick up the parchment.

I wasn't even worried when I reached down and lifted the rolled up parchment in my hands, unrolling it swiftly.

_Draco_

_Your next clue is hidden somewhere good little _snakes_ should never venture, though it will be safe for you when the clock strikes two. If you start to doubt your path, simply follow the bread crumbs._

_Mione_

Well, that was rather straight forward. Looks like I'm heading up to Gryffindor Tower. A quick glance at the clock and I stand swiftly. I only have fifteen minutes to find my way up there. As easy as you'd think I is to find a tower in a castle, that particular area was rather elusive, even if you knew where you were going.

* * *

Once I was standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, I realized that I didn't have the password, and it had obviously changed since the last time I'd been in there. So what to do?

I slumped against the wall and stared at the floor in thought.

Then something on the floor caught my eye, I bent down and picked it up, examining it in slight amusement, "A bread crumb?" I asked to myself.

I was startled out of my thoughts when the Fat Lady said something I didn't catch before the portrait opened for me to step inside. Grinning and flicking the bread crumb back onto the floor I stepped inside he room, glancing around. My gaze landed on the mantle above the fireplace, in front of a small clock was a tall candle and a small familiar parchment.

As I walked forward my eyes glanced up, exactly two o clock. Perfect timing.

_Draco_

_Now that your in the Lion's Den, all you have to do is find the King._

_Mione_

Hm, it seems that the further into this we went, the more comfortable Hermione became. Now she was giving me small riddles. Alright, Lions Den, obvious. The King?

She could be referring to Weasley, but I had a hunch she's talking about the most popular Gryffindor to ever grace Hogwarts with his fame. Potter.

Either way, I would get my next clue in the boys dormitory.

Smirking to myself I head up the one staircase I had never ventured up, and found a numerous doors on my way up. The first ones were locked, so I brushed passed them carelessly. Finally I found one open.

Pushing the door open I peek inside, and sure enough, there situated on one of the beaten trunks, was the candle and parchment.

After picking up the parchment I hesitated and glance down. I was sure it wouldn't hurt if I just took a peek, I wouldn't steel anything, who would want to? But it would be interesting to see what the Boy-who-lived had in his trunk

After moving the candle carefully out of the way I reach for the clasp on the trunk, only to have it disappear completely.

I blink in surprise, then a slow grin spreads over my face. Typical Hermione, I should have known. Chuckling to myself I open the next clue, not at all put out that she had obviously not trusted me not to peek. Just goes to show she knows me better then I thought.

I can honestly saw I respect that about her.

I push the uncomfortable feelings away for now and glance down at the parchment.

_Draco,_

_Now that you have found your prize, I suggest you retreat back to your hole, and seek out the Cobra's Poison, your next clue lies there._

_Mione_

Okay, again with the analogies, 'my hole' would be the dungeon. And the Cobra would be the largest 'snake' there, Snape. So the next clue will probably be somewhere in Snape's classroom.

* * *

The next few clues I collected one after another, and it didn't seem to bother Mione seeing as I found them all, and I received no more burns.

My latest clue sent me back to my rooms where I found the last clue situated next to my closet.

_Draco,_

_If you want to see me tonight, come to the Astronomy tower at 8 tonight. Dress nice. I hope to see you there._

_Mione._

Well finally, I'm getting closer to my prize.

* * *

Hermione really outdid herself. I never expected this, maybe a good snog, but never this.

Hermione wasn't there that I could see, but laid out before me was a beautiful dinner for two with red, cinnamon scented candles everywhere. And smack in the middle of the was a tall candle whose flame flicked a different color every five seconds, and at the base a small rolled up piece of parchment.

_Merry Christmas, Love_

I felt her come up behind me and wrap her arms around my neck, her face pressed against mine. With a swift move I had her in my lap, my lips on hers I breathed the one question on my mind, "Be my girlfriend?"

Grinning, she kissed me.

I took that as a 'yes'.

* * *

_**Okay, so it's finished, you don't think that was too rushed? I hope not, I worked on it for a long time, and that ending…it wasn't quite what I had planned. I was planning this long, romantic talk over dinner, but…this kinda came instead. shrugs it's what the characters wanted, who am I to interfere.**_

_**Oh, one more thing. I have a story I'm currently working on, and in order to write it I need to know Bill and Charlie's ages, or at least how many years before Harry they went to Hogwarts…and another thing…how old do you think the Potters were when they died and/or had Harry? If you can help, that'd be great!**_

_**PLEASE  
Review!**_


End file.
